La Chica de la Rosa
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia en la actualidad de una joven que siente el amor, al ver la vida que hay en las personas que la rodean... teme amar y que esto cambie, se endurece para hacerse tan practica como los hombres que han estado a su alrededor... la pasión es amor... estas seguro de eso... descubrelo en la historia de este fic... como el sentimiento de amor puede salir a flote entre la pasión...
1. Amigos

**La chica de la rosa**

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capítulo I**

**Mis amigos**

Hay estaban dos hombres en un bar sonriendo, tomando unas copas, ambos los hombres más ricos de Europa, con familias muy hermosas, solteros codiciados, los galanes más atractivos para todas las damas, ellos simplemente, ya se habían aburrido de lo mismo, ambos lo comentaban y brindaban

-Terry, que paso con Susana, siempre si te casara

-No Albert, eso nunca esa mujer está más loca que una cabra

-Bueno si tu lo dices, la conoces mejor, ella siempre estaba encima, que dijo la ultima vez, "Vas a ser Padre", dijo Albert

-Como si no me protegiera, esas damas de las que andan con todos, luego vienen a decirte que esperan un hijo, para responsabilizarte, no Albert, una sola vez estuve con ella, nada que ver, no mezclo el alcohol con las mujeres, es muy tentador, pero es mejor que no quieran hacer lo que ella, contestó Terry

- Y de quien resulto el hijo, sonrió Albert, mientras Terry contestó

- De un tal Niel, pobre infeliz, no sabe lo que le espera, es una chantajista

- Me voy para América, mi familia tiene planes por allá, mientras que no sea casarme, tengo que trabajar. Dijo con tranquilidad Albert.

- Si me tocará verte pronto, eso de no tener Padre se siente en la responsabilidad, ahora resulta que tengo que entregar a mi hermana a un tipo, para que sea feliz, solo le pido a Dios que haya elegido bien y sea lo mejor, decía Terry.

- Con quien casas a Paty, le pregunto Albert, Terry le contestó

- Con Alister Cornwall

- Es familiar mío, no es mujeriego trabajo para la fuerza aérea, es honorable, le gusta su nuevo trabajo y tiene varias empresas en New York, creo que le irá bien.

- Vaya lo conoces bien, lo bueno es que se desea casar, que ama a mi hermana.

- Bueno te dejo, tengo que irme, salgo mañana, se retiraba Albert.

- Nos vemos, entonces es seguro que te veré en la boda de mi hermana, le dijo Terry.

- Si es seguro. Despidiéndose Albert

Pasaba un mes, en América ambos se encontraban en un edificio salían conversando

-Vaya tan pronto aquí, lo ves que hace que nos topamos en Inglaterra, ahora los negocios nos traen aquí, quieres ir a comer dijo Albert

- Está bien, en tu auto o en el mío dijo Terry

- En el mío por supuesto, total vas a regresar aquí de nuevo,

- No ya termine, concluyó Terry.

- Entonces nos vamos en nuestros autos al restaurant del hotel Versase del centro

- Nos vemos ahí, sonrió Terry.

En el restaurant tres damas conversaban,

-No Candy, el chico del elevador es Ingeniero se llama Anthony, se ve que le agradaste

- Mira Annie no vine a buscar galán, estoy por mi trabajo, mi padre no puede llevar los negocios, mis hermanos están en Europa y Asia, solo espero que regresen y encuentren todo en orden,

- Ellos bien que tienen chicas y tú no quieres tener novio, no será que estas enamorada,

- No Annie ella no está enamorada, ama los negocios más que a los hombres dijo Jessica una joven castaña de ojos grises muy guapa que formaba la terna de esa tarde, Candy dijo

- Ahora vuelvo, voy al tocador, traigo algo en las manos, creo que me llene de dulce o de algo me lavo, Annie lo de siempre por favor

- Claro Candy, no te tardes. Llegaban los famosos chicos, ambas chicas los ven

-Mira Annie a las doce galanes guapísimos

- Vaya, si son Albert y Terry, esos chicos son indomables, no me les acerco por nada, son conquistadores de damas

-Que me conquisten no me importa, también conquistamos Annie

- No juegues con fuego te puedes quemar. En el tocador una dama le regala una rosa a Candy

-Mira es hermosa, tómela, le hace juego señorita

- Gracias, cual es su nombre

- Alicia, tengo una florería, estas rosas me sobraron, no deben desperdiciarse, por eso las regale a damas bonitas como usted

-Gracias Alicia, a mi me encantan las rosas, ¿Cómo se llama su florería?

- La Dulce Rosa, le encantara, espero nos visite

- Ya sé donde están soy su cliente, Candy Hazell

- Ya la conozco, con mayor razón llévese esta rosa,

Salió del tocador, al salir se topo con un hombre alto rubio de ojos cielo, ambos se vieron, este vio que llevaba una rosa blanca en las manos, pero ese enlace de miradas, fue suficiente para los dos.

- Con permiso, salió la dama de inmediato, evadiendo lo que fue un enlace de una mirada hermosa, al caminar topo con un joven, por distraerse con el joven anterior

- Disculpe, no lo vi

- No se preocupe, si va a tumbarme por favor que sea un poco más fuerte para que realmente la sienta, ambos sonrieron, ahora se vieron una mirada azul intensa, ella se volteo de inmediato, realizó una pequeña sonrisa, dijo

- Con permiso, se retiraba a su mesa sin presentarse. Ambos jóvenes la buscaban y no la encontraban

- Terry me tope con un ángel de ojos verdes hermosa, por Dios que mujer

- Parece que chocó conmigo, llevaba una rosa en las manos

- Si es ella, una rosa blanca, que hermosa era Terry por Dios, no me había topado con una mujer así

- Yo tampoco, pero dime, te dejo tan loco para tenerte con esa cara,

-Terry la estoy viendo esta en aquella mesa con las otras damas, dijo Albert

- Si es la misma chica, tiene una mirada muy hermosa, confirmo Terry

- Terry, la vi primero, no salgas con eso de hermosa

- ah!, ahora te peleas por la dama, sin conocerla

- No necesita que la conozca esa mujer será mi novia

- Y si no le gustas, el que le gusta soy yo, lo siento Albert acabas de ganarte a un buen rival

Ambos sonrieron, pues la dama ni en cuenta, ella comía su ensalada, bebía de su postre una bebida dulce, no les decía nada a las chicas, su comida ya la esperaba, tomo su postre después pagaba la cuenta y salía tras ella. Terry lo noto muy apresurado, dijo

- ¡Me gano!

En el estacionamiento, ella esperaba al ballet, el también

-Buenas tardes señorita, espera su auto o un taxi

- Mi auto.

-Me llamo Albert, me tope con usted y me llamo mucho la atención, es de aquí de New York

- No

- No me va a decir su nombre

- No

Llegaba su auto un lujoso Ferrari deportivo amarillo, a cual de inmediato con su teléfono le tomo las placas, a ella una fotografía. Salió Terry lo vio, le entrego el boleto al encargado para que le entregaran su auto

- Y bien, ¿Quién es?

- No me lo dijo, Terry. Menciono entre dientes expresaba con cara de reto Albert

- Vaya, se nos escapo, la próxima vez la veré primero, ambos se reían. Por la tarde, tomaban limonada con la familia de Terry y Albert lo acompañaba

-Te dije la chica de la rosa, no la quito de mi mente es como si la hubiera visto en otra parte, Terry, lo sé, no puedo decirte donde pero la he visto.

-Albert, creo que también la conozco pero no sé donde, es que no recuerdo a una mujer tan bella, que no la haya conocido, o que sea mi novia, mi amiga, no sé, estoy seguro que he visto esos ojos antes.

- Si lo estás diciendo para ganármela, estas equivocado, esa dama será mi novia, lo presiento.

-Albert, no te lo pondré fácil si es mi conocida, ya la vi primero, por tanto el que quiere ganármela eres tú.

-Jugaremos limpio, quien la conquiste, es suya, pero nada de trampas.

- Tienes mi palabra, dijo Terry

-Lo extraño es que me la encuentro cuando estoy contigo, dijo Albert

- Lo ves le intereso, esta tras de mí, tienes un mes aquí y nada, solo cerca de mí. Definitivamente si esta cerca de mí, lo sabré pronto. Llegaba Ster, a visitar a Paty

- Hola Albert, Terry, ¿cómo están?

- Bien - Que tal

- Vaya que animo, eso no es una característica de tan alegres amigos

- Nos estamos debatiendo a una dama dijo Terry

- Te dije que la vi primero, aseguro Albert, no hay nada que rebatir.

- Esto es serio dijo Alister. Cuando salió Paty y una amiga

-Mi amor ya llegaste, mira quien está aquí, será mi dama de honor, dijo Paty a Alister

-Candy casi ni te reconozco princesa, estas hermosa

- ¡Ster! Tu siempre tan lindo conmigo, por eso te mereces a Paty

Salía una dama hermosa de pantalón unido, un detallado blusón, rubia de ojos verdes, alta espigada, con su amiga Paty, curiosamente la dama de honor, amiga de los otros dos que estaban sentados, ambos voltearon a verla… era su chica de la rosa. Mientras Ster, la abrazaba y la giraba, ambos caballeros estaban de pie con la boca abierta, era Candy, la pequeña hermana de Max, Tom, Jim, la amiga de juegos de ambos, la que los traía a los dos corriendo tras ella, por Dios, ambos se vieron las caras, se saltaron las carcajadas, estaban volviéndose locos por Candy, por su amiga de la infancia, quien la conoció primero ni que nada, era hermana de Max, estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Al oír sus risas Candy los vio, dijo

- Hola Albert, Terry, veo que ya se acordaron de mí, no fueron para saludarme, en el restaurant, ¡eh!

- Me acerque a ti, no me dijiste tu nombre, se defendió Albert

-Bert, ni me reconociste,

- Pero hasta chocamos, me pediste disculpas, era para que te hubieras presentado dijo Terry

- Por favor, si me veías, de arriba abajo, como si no fuéramos amigos, reconócelo Terry, tampoco me reconociste.

-Bueno Candy, lo mejor es que serás la dama de honor, puedo acompañarte como tu pareja en la boda de Ster y Paty, no sabía quién me acompañaría

- Mira que listo Bert, a último minuto, soy tu salvavidas, te equivocas, si tengo pareja. Paty que sabía que no dijo

-Pero si me acabas de decir que iras sola. Terry dijo

-Entonces irás conmigo Candy, seré tu pareja

- ¡Ah! ahora si, después de que es este fin de semana la boda, ambos no tienen pareja, me toman como su última posibilidad, Albert se defendió

- Candy nunca llevo pareja, no te ofendas, sé mi pareja en la boda, insistió sonriente Albert, Terry completo,


	2. Boda

**Capitulo 2**

**La Boda**

-Mejor me acompañas para no quedarme solo cuando entregue a Paty.

-Mira que listos, pues bien, ambos serán mi pareja, total, Max le encantará saber que le tocará turno con ustedes, Ster y Paty saltaron las risas, Ster dijo

- Max sin pareja, crees que irá solo Candy

-No te burles Ster mis hermanos creen que las mujeres son desechables, conquistan sin medir las consecuencias de que algún día nosotras somos las que los dejaremos a ellos, mis hermanos no llevarán pareja porque son como este par, conquistan y dejan a las damas como si fueran autos. Ambos se quedaron con cara de ofendidos, se sonreían después al verse. En eso llegaba un hombre guapísimo, Jim alto castaño de ojos azules, divino saludando

-Hola chicos, Candy pequeña, dijo Max que le lleves su auto por la noche, lo va a ocupar,

- Ya se los dije, si no me prestan sus autos, no bailare con ustedes en la boda,

- No te enojes, traigo mi auto, es mi turno princesa, le das el de él y tomas el mío.

- Que listos, haré lo mismo con ustedes en la boda, bailare con uno y luego con otro muy interesantes

- Candy, papá dijo que no te dejemos sola, o nos quitará los autos, tu nos quitas los autos, solo para que no vayamos a ver a las chicas,

-Jim, no son los autos, son las mujeres, lastimaron sus sentimientos creen que tengo corazón para ver a esas chicas llorar por haber perdido su relación cuando ustedes andaban con otra, no soy pañuelo de nadie, si creen que las mujeres son como los autos, están muy equivocados, se quedarán como Albert y Terry, sin chicas para bailar. Se vieron los tres, se echaron a reír, Entraban Max y Tom.

-Hey como están listos para la boda dijo Tom

- Que tal Albert, Terry, ya están listos, ahora con quien irán a la boda, pregunto Max, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Con Candy. Dejando a los tres hermanos con los ojos abiertos. Max dijo

- Pero si va a ir con nosotros, Papá no quiere que la dejemos sola, Albert dijo

- No me despegare de ella, les ayudo, a lo que Terry dijo

- Me uno al juego, nadie se le acercará a Candy. Ella estaba con todos asustada, ahora tenía cinco bailarines, ya era divertido bailar con tres de sus hermanos, pero ahora agréguenle a dos de sus amigos, ella se quedo seria, le dijo a Paty

- Llevare zapatos para descansar Paty, todos saltaron las risas.

Llego la tan esperada boda, Paty lucía radiante, al frente Alister y su hermano Archie en espera de la dama, entraba sublime, feliz, bella delante iba Candy muy sonriente con todo su cabello recogido un ramo, cuidando de los detalles la dama de honor una fila de caballeros esperando muy sonrientes, al verlos del lado del novio a unos y a otros de lado de la novia, se paso de seguido, se fue hacia atrás, sin llamar la atención sentándose con sus amigas Annie y Jessica, ellas sin saber sobre la pareja de su amiga, pues ambas decidieron ir sin pareja, estaban hartas de tanto lio con los caballeros.

Termino la misa, todo hermoso, llegaban al baile, Candy llego del brazo de su Padre muy feliz,

-Papito, dicen mis hermanos que no bailas bien, que por eso ellos no lo hacen.

-Vaya con estos hijos míos, vamos hija les daremos una lección de baile a estos hermanos tuyos, siempre quien los acompañó,

- Sus novias me imagino,

-Muy bien, ya sabes no les suelte a ninguno el coche que sigan sin auto, que trabajen y aunque ganen su dinero siguen viviendo con nosotros, así que la única que toma los autos eres tu

- Ese es el trato, pero ya verás pronto se casaran todos, estaremos tranquilos, Candy le decía eso para tranquilizarlo, al final todos iban con ella, los autos no se los podía quitar eran muy listos y ella no tenía corazón para dejarlos sin su auto, las distancias eran largas, todos estaban siempre fuera.

-Quieres ir conmigo de viaje después de que casemos a tus hermanos nos iremos a ver a tus tíos, siempre decía lo mismo, para no equivocarse nervioso.

-Me parece bien. Candy se escaparía con él, todo lo estaban planeando ambos para que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta, de lo que realmente sucedía.

Comenzó el baile, ya había pasado el vals, así que Candy y su Padre se lucían bailando, la dama lucía espectacular, ahora se unían a los admiradores un par de amigos de ella, Archie y Anthony, quienes conversaban

-Mira Anthony ahí está Candy, en cuanto la suelte su padre la sacaré a bailar,

-Ella bailará primero conmigo Archie, busca con quien bailar, no la pienso soltar.

- Te crees muy listo, ella es la dama de honor, soy el padrino, aquí ella funge como mi pareja

-No la vi entrar contigo, lo siento Archie, ya dejemos que ella elija. Pero el padre de Candy no dejaba de bailar con ella, sonrientes, felices daba sus mejores pasos el maravilloso Padre de Candy Hazell, dueño de las compañías jugueteras Hazell, las compañías productoras Hazell y las fabricas de tráileres Hazell. Un hombre rubio alto con ojos miel muy buen tipo, padre de cuatro hijos, muy inteligentes que cada uno manejaba parte de sus compañías, Max le ayudaba en la compañía de fabricación de Tráileres, Tom en la productoras de cine y Jim en las jugueteras, Candy era la suplente de sus hermanos, estaba cansada, _de que ellos no sentaran cabeza, ninguno tenía ganas de casarse, en eso Candy se culpaba ella había consentido a sus caballeros todo el tiempo_. Se paraba un descanso del baile salió a la mesa con sus hijos, les dijo su Padre,

-Con que no sé bailar bien, mi niña dice que le fascino mis pasos espero no me pisen a Candy, porque por cada pisón… interrumpió Max

-Ven bailarina coqueta, ya verás quien baila mejor de los Hazell haciendo reír a sus hermanos. Salía un guapo rubio, ojos miel, en una melodía romántica, acercando a su hermana a bailar, este feliz, ella había crecido mucho, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Max bailaba en tono posesivo, algunas damas que lo veían, suspiraban y envidiaban a Candy, por tener a este atractivo chico en sus brazos, pero se daban cuenta que era su hermano, veían como la besaba en su frente y la jugaba

-Vamos Max, que no extrañas a Karen

- Ella no aguanta nada, es muy celosa, lo sabes

- Hasta yo estaría celosa y se le haces caso a todas las chicas, un día me iré, no tendrás pareja quien venga a bailar

- Tu nunca te irás a ninguna parte, eres la pequeña de la casa, si no se casan mis hermanos, menos tu.

-Me iré, lo sabes, así que quiero un pequeño Max antes de irme, una bella y amorosa esposa. Se quedaba serio, salía a bailar, se la llevaba Tom sin dejarla descansar ella sonreía,

-Tom ahí esta Jessica con Annie, que no piensas arreglar las cosas

-Ella se fue con Bob, no soy celoso, pero si piensa salir con otros, no estoy dispuesto a seguir con ella,

-El trabajo no lo es todo hermano, ella también necesitaba salir, tal vez sentir que realmente la amas.

- Te lo dijo, porque a mí me mando al infierno cuando le dije porque estaba con Bob, además siendo honesto no la amo Candy, es linda, pero no la amo.

- No me ha dicho nada, piensa que por estar en la productora tienes a muchas damas a tu alrededor,

- Me conoces mi trabajo es respetado, no mezclo mi vida personal con la productora,

- Lo sé, pero piensa un poco en Papá y en mí, no piensas hacerme tía, ver a una dama enamorada de mi hermano, verte feliz,

-Soy muy feliz, tengo todo lo que necesito, si tanto quieres niños adoptare a uno para que me lo cuides.

- Bueno si estas decidido a quedarte solo, tengo mis planes, pienso cumplirlos recuerda Tom, me iré, no estaré eternamente esperándote a que llegues a casa los fines de semana y te suplan cuando sales fuera. Se llevo a la mesa a Candy antes de llegar Anthony le dijo

-Candy quieres bailar conmigo, Tom lo vio

-Esta conmigo Anthony

-Tom es tu hermana, no tu novia, le pregunte a ella no a ti, Candy sonrió, dijo

-Vamos Anthony, esta pieza es muy buena, se fueron a bailar dejando a Jim sorprendido

-Tom seguía yo, dijimos que no estaría sola Candy

-La alcanzas a ver… ¿está sola? Ella se fue a bailar con él, el padre se hizo el que no escuchó en otra mesa estaba Terry con algunos miembros de la familia viendo a Anthony bailar con Candy, sonrió,

-Anthony, necesito ir a un lugar, después de esta pieza, me permites

- Por supuesto Candy. Este la llevo cerca del baño, pero no entro se fue por toda la orilla, salió al jardín, se sentó en una banca, subió sus pies, se relajo un poco.

…_Mamita, si sabes algo como pueda ayudar a ver felices a mis hermanos, dímelo, pero si son felices solos, nadie los obligará a casarse, ellos necesitan estar tranquilos, ayúdame a verlos bien, donde quiera que estés ayúdame_…

-Ya te cansaste de bailar Candy

-No Albert, salí a tomar un poco de aire, quieres bailar

- Solo si tú lo deseas

- Bueno tendré que entrar Jim también me espera

- Mejor bailamos.

Entraron a bailar, la música era tranquila, Albert hacía lo mismo que Max al bailar, este lo noto, sabía que eran amigos desde chicos, pero no lo había visto con su hermana, eran amigos de parrandas y viajes, lo miraba con desconfianza le dijo a Jim

-Ahí está Candy, no era tu turno Jim

- En cuanto se termine, voy por ella Max. Y así lo hizo,

-Candy es mi turno, ya me cambiaste por Albert

-Digamos que les gano

-Bueno, a formarse de nuevo Albert, le dijo Jim en tono juguetón, este se reía, Candy lo vio, _se veía muy guapo su amigo, pero era otro incasable sin remedio, las mujeres y los autos, pensó_.

Candy esa noche bailo, con Terry, Albert sus hermanos, en su mente se vino un plan, sonreía lo llevaría a cabo con forme se fueran dando las cosas, la primer semana, se fue a Ohio a la fábrica de Traílles, conocía todo el personal, pero esta vez, investigaba de forma sutil las actividades de su hermano.

El era muy constante en su trabajo, había una dama quien lo cuidaba, lo quería mucho, cabello negro ojos grandes cafés muy hermosa alta, llamada Mónica ella estaba en el servicio de la casa, se hizo su amiga, con forme paso el tiempo, se dio cuenta que tenía mucho más con ella de lo que pensaba, sonrió, ella no era quien se metiera en su vida, la joven era muy buena, fungía como ama de llaves en la casa de Ohio, pero realmente era muy unida a Max, se fue, la siguiente semana trabajaba con Tom a Chicago.

Su secretaria de nombre Ángela, también protegía mucho a Tom, pero ella tenía una niña, Tom no lo sabía, la siguió, fingió encontrarse con ella,

-Ángela como estas, ¿y esta princesa tan hermosa?

-Es mi hija Candy, no sabía que andabas por estos rumbos

-Me invitas a tu casa, sirve de conocerla. Ahí se entero que la niña no tenía padre, se quedo dormida, hablo con ella,

-Dime la verdad Ángela, de quien es la niña

-De Tom, pero él no lo sabe, cuando termine con mi novio, me dejo por otra, Tom estuvo mal, una mujer lo lastimo ambos nos consolamos, pero no paso a mayores para Tom, me aprecia mucho, me fui un tiempo, mi hija nació, después le pedí de nuevo trabajo como su secretaria ya no como guionista, el me acepto, le dije que me apoyara que necesitaba salir temprano, que ya no deseaba estar como antes, el me apoyo, pero no sabes de la existencia de Jane, no pienso decirlo, soy madre soltera debí cuidarme, no quiero que se sienta obligado a nada, el es muy bueno, no hemos vuelto a tener nada él es fiel a su novia.

- ¡Ángela! terminaron, ellos ya no están juntos, el no la ama, mira dame la oportunidad de llevar a Jane a la casa, no le diré a Tom que es su hija, ni te la quitare pero al menos deja que conozca a la familia.

-Dame tu palabra que mi hija estará bien,

-Te lo juro, la cuidare como si fuera mía.

-Iré por ella dentro de dos semanas, a tu casa en New York

- Es un trato la pequeña era hermosa, Candy se la llevó, tenía tres añitos, pero como siempre estaba en guarderías Candy la cuido con mucho esmero, hablo con su padre

- Padre quiero que no se altere con lo que acabo de averiguar, ella es Jane es hija de uno de mis hermanos, no quiero que se moleste, ellos no lo saben, la madre de Jane no se lo dijo a mi hermano, fue una coincidencia que la descubriera. Al verla el Padre de Candy se sonreía,


	3. La hija de Tom

**Capitulo 3**

**La hija de Tom**

-Hola mi pequeñita, aquí está tu abuelito, venga mi niña para acá, la pequeña corrió lo abrazaba, se trasladaron a las jugueterías los tres, esta vez Candy averiguaría sobre Jim, este no tenía a nadie en serio, la secretaria era una señora que fungía como secretaria desde que su Padre llevaba las jugueterías y la fabrica, la pequeña jugaba con todo, el abuelo se llevo todo lo que su nieta quería, Jim al escuchar a la pequeña decirle abuelito llamo de inmediato a Max y a Tom

-Papá está aquí con Candy y una niña a la que llama su nieta, los veré en casa el fin de semana, se parece a mi mamá la niña, ahora quiero saber de quién es, porque mía no. Todos estaban el fin de semana en la casa con su Padre

-Jane, ven acá hijita, eres linda, mira te pareces a tu abuelita, Candy lo veía con ternura, vio llegar a Tom y a Max, la pequeña corría tras su abuelo, le decía,

-Abuelito, te atape

- Mi princesa, eres muy bella hijita,

Max estaba helado, no tuvo más fuerzas que cargar a la pequeña y preguntar

-Hablen ahora, de quien es la pequeña, en eso llegaban Albert y Terry, se daban cuenta de que había una niña se quedaban callados ante la escena, Candy contestó

-Buena pregunta Max de quién crees que es, Tom estaba helado, Jim temblaba dijo

-Candy mis hermanos y yo no tenemos hijos, dinos quien es el padre, cuando la tuviste, ahora si los colores se le subieron a Candy se acercó a Jim, le soltó un bofetadón tamaño diablo,

- ¡Que te importa! tomo a la pequeña, se metió a la casa, el Padre de Candy dijo

- Esa pequeña es mi nieta, Jim cuida tus palabras cuando se trate de Candy, sabes bien que te ganaste esa bofetada, ella no te ha dado motivos para que le faltes de esa manera, deberían hacer un examen de consciencia, ver realmente quien es el padre. Este entro a la casa dejando a los tres hermanos asombrados, Terry y Albert se acercaron a Max. Terry dijo

-Es fácil, tomemos un poco de cabello de la niña, se hacen un examen de ADN y listo, sabremos quién es el padre, los tres se vieron y aceptaron. Albert estaba asustado de cómo Candy se defendió del insulto de Jim, por la noche Jim se acercó a la pequeña le tomo un mechón de cabellos, se los llevo, todos se hicieron el examen días después, resulto ser hija de Tom, este estaba sentado en la sala, cuando vio entrar a la pequeña corriendo con una muñeca, le dijo

-Ven hijita, vamos a platicar, Candy lo vio enternecida, se fue a la cocina, porque Tom quería jugar con la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jane

-Tu mami como se llama

- Ángela, _la única con ese nombre era su Ángela, porque no se lo dijo_.

-Tu Papi como se llama

-No sé, no tengo Papi, Tom se le quebraron los ojos

-Yo si se como se llama tu Papi

- ¿Como se llama?

-Tom Hazell

- ¿Dónde está?

- Soy yo

- Tu eres mi Papi, Tom le dio un beso en la cabecita, Max salió, lo vio este lo abrazó le dijo

-Ya sabes quién es la madre

-Si Max, todo el tiempo está conmigo, es mi secretaria, hace tiempo trabajo como guionista después se fue, me imagino porque estaba embarazada, tuvimos una relación pasajera, nunca me imagine que tuviera una hija, que Candy lo descubriera. Max continuo,

- Estuvo en Ohio, creo que estuvo investigando nuestras vidas, es muy lista debe saber todo, dijo que se iría, he sido muy egoísta, no quise que se fuera, quería que estuviera con Papá, por eso no me quería casar, pero después de tu hija, lo mejor es que hable con mi novia y me case también Tom, no voy a permitir seguir así, me dé la sorpresa de que tengo un hijo, cuando no quiero ni pensar en que la pueda perder por tener mi vida de esta manera.

-Te entiendo, hablare con Ángela, le pediré que se case conmigo, formemos nuestra familia en Chicago, viendo a la pequeña ambos sonreían, Max le dijo,

-Es hermosa, ahora que la vi, deseaba que fuera mía, dijo Max

-Lo mismo me dijo Jim, antes de saber que era mi hija. Que dijeron Albert y Terry preguntaba Tom

-Albert dijo que si fuese hija de Candy, la quería como su hija

- ¡Que listo!

-Terry se ofendió, dijo que los hijos de Candy solo serían de él, ambos se soltaron las risas, Tom dijo

-Y Candy ni en cuenta con los dos. Candy los escuchaba a ambos hermanos, ahora si había tomado en cuenta las declaraciones de ambos, de su interés, pero lo mejor era que sus hermanos se casarían, se fue con su Padre,

-Papá, dos y queda uno

- ¿Que quieres decir Candy?

- Escuche decirle a Tom que mis hermanos deseaban ser los padres de Jane, Max le dijo que se casará con su novia, Tom que quiere casarse con la madre de Jane.

-Ya pronto nos iremos de viaje hija, falta Jim.

-El todavía no le veo claro.

-Bueno podemos dejarlo a cargo, quiero alejarme de todo un tiempo, pero no de ti, sabes bien lo que estoy pasando, no quiero que tus hermanos se enteren, si te dije a ti, es porque te ibas a dar cuenta, pero he sido muy feliz, solo deseo estar tranquilo, no quiero estar todo el tiempo en un hospital, de un lado a otro, mejor con tranquilidad.

-Papá, me prometiste que estaríamos juntos, que me dejarías ver si necesitas un medico, quiero que te revisen, no quiero dejarte ir, a mi me haces mucha falta, ¿Quieres dejarme sola? Porque no quiero que te vayas, prometiste cuidarme, soy quien más te necesita.

-Lo sé, por eso nos iremos juntos diremos que son vacaciones, solos tu y yo. Aunque tengo un deseo, que no podré ver realizado.

- ¿Cual es Papá?

-Entrar a la iglesia y entregarte en el altar, pero ni novio tienes hija, eso es imposible.

-Bueno eso crees tú, porque no te he dicho nada, pero tal vez se te conceda, lo dijo de manera picara haciendo reír a su padre.

Este la vio, solo deseaba que si él no estaba, ella estuviera bien, que fuera feliz, que no le pasará nada, pero de ahí a que tuviera novio, no creía posible que deseará casarse.

Candy se quedaba dormida junto a Jane, quien estaba en sus brazos, soñaba

…_Candy escóndete ahí vienen, súbete aquí conmigo… me encanta tu siempre sabes escoger los mejores escondites Albert… si, pero siempre ganamos juntos…. No Candy dime Te amo mirándome a los ojos, porque el cielo es hermoso y las estrellas brillan… Terry, no soy actriz, tu eres brillante no las estrellas…solo brillo cuando estoy contigo pecosa…Max ahí están los chicos, vamos con ellos… no mejor nos vamos ellos siempre quieren estar contigo, me hacen sentir mal… no seas tonto, ellos no son tan buenos como tu… Tom mira ahí esta Terry… si y esa es su novia… mejor nos vamos…Jim porque Albert no quiere venir… porque no lo invite tu juegas mas con ellos que con tus hermanos… sabes que son muy celosos, ellos son buenos._

_Albert vámonos no quiero que vengan, iremos al lago nosotros, tu sabes apreciar eso, ellos no…Terry, bailas muy bien, todas querrán estar contigo…no solo tu estarás conmigo pecosita._

-Candy despierta, te quitare a la niña me la llevare a su cuarto

-Si Tom gracias, oye porque no quieres a Terry y a Albert

-Yo… si siempre han estado contigo, porque debo quererlos.

-No solo estaba soñando

- ¿Con ellos?

-No, contigo, que no los querías. Mintió.

- Buenas noches Candy.

Ella se subió a dormir, al parecer escuchar a Max, sobre que ambos la apreciaban, la había inquietado, pero realmente ella los apreciaba a ambos, no quería ser la manzana de la discordia, además se iría con su padre, todo se tranquilizaría, no sabía cómo esto continuaría, si ella se iba con su Papá, él deseaba casarla, pero como podía ella cumplir su deseo sin separarse de su padre a la vez,

Se cito en un café con Terry, este sonreía,

-Candy y eso de que desees hablar conmigo, tan secretamente en un café

-No puedo conversar con un amigo, bueno si no lo deseas debiste decirme

-Me halagas Candy

-Terry quiero preguntarte que es lo que te detiene para casarte

-Casarme, bueno me lo estas proponiendo, acepto.

-Te casarías, así de buenas a primeras

-Contigo, es seguro

- ¿Qué esperas de una esposa Terry?

-Lo que todos, que sea feliz a mi lado, que tengamos hijos, que viaje conmigo, que me ame, que también la ame, que no se separe de mi jamás. Lo dijo en un tono tan suave, que hizo que Candy se ruborizara, le contesto

-Y las demás chicas a tu alrededor

-Bueno eso se acaba con el matrimonio, al final ya no habrá nadie que se te acerque cuando este la dueña de todo, lo dijo haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado, Candy le dijo

-No entiendo porque no te casaste, sobre todo porque nadie se resistiría a estar a tu lado y complacerte, mis hermanos estaban igual, ahora con la pequeña Jane todo cambio

-Si, fui quien le dijo que se hiciera el examen de paternidad, se acabaran con las dudas

-Tu alguna vez te has hecho un examen

-Si, era negativo, la verdad es extraño pero las damas a veces te utilizan, solo que tú lo ves de tu lado, pero hay mujeres que solo desean tu dinero, no aman a la persona.

-Por eso no puedo aceptar, no te amo, como quieres que me case contigo.

-Pues sí, debemos ser novios, conquístanos y al paso del tiempo, estoy seguro que me amarías.

-Terry, sé muy bien que cualquier dama se enamoraría de ti, te quiero mucho desde niños, por eso estoy segura que cuando enamores de verdad a alguien, serás muy feliz, solo que tengo planes y esos planes son diferentes a los tuyos, en fin.

-Bueno Candy los planes se comparten, podemos ver tus planes tal vez pueda adaptarlos a los míos.

-Si hubiera la posibilidad te los contaría, pero lo pensaré

Pasaban los meses, las bodas llegaban primero Tom al mes Max, su padre separaba los bienes, dejaba las empresas a ellos, ya las dominaban bien, para ellos fue una sorpresa, pensó que todo sería de los cuatro juntos, pero no fue así, Jim quedaba con la fábrica de juguetes y toda la serie de jugueterías, unido a su Padre y a su hermana.

En la boda de Tom, fue exquisita, privada, muy tranquila, Candy se quedaba con Jane para que se fueran de viaje de bodas, Ángela estaba radiante, cambio de corte, ahora se veía muy diferente, hermosa, la pequeña estaba feliz,

-Tía mi mami parece modelo de las revistas

-Si mi cielo, mira como la ve tu Papi, la quiere mucho. Albert se acercó

- ¿Como estas Candy?, viendo a Jane,- ¡hola pequeña!

- ¡Albert! Jane se queda conmigo porque sus padres, saldrán de viaje, la pequeña interrumpió

-Tía, vamos a jugar

-Si mi amor, Albert le dijo

-Las acompaño Candy

-Si Albert

-Albert puedo preguntarte ¿por qué no te has casado?

-Porque no ha llegado la indicada.

- Y las damas con las que sales, ninguna es la indicada.

-Me has visto con alguien Candy

-No, por eso pregunto

-Candy, me gustas mucho ahora que lo preguntas, sabes bien que puedes ser la indicada, te conozco desde siempre, sabes cómo soy, no es difícil tenerte como pareja,

- ¿Ah no?

- No, contigo sería feliz, estoy seguro

-Y si me caso contigo y no te amo


	4. Noviazgo Inesperado

**Capitulo 4**

**Un noviazgo inesperado**

-Me esforzaría por ganarme tu amor.

- ¿Qué esperas de una esposa?

-Nada.

-Digamos que esperarías tú de mi Candy

- Porque Albert, no quieres lo que todos desean, que este contigo que viva a tu lado, que tenga hijos que no me separe de ti.

-Bueno si eso lo deseas tu, lo aceptaría, el matrimonio es de dos, lo que tu desees sería mi prioridad.

-Y si deseo casarme, pero que me des tiempo para ser tu esposa después, aceptarías

-Por supuesto, lo que desees, el tiempo que desees,

-No te importaría tener que esperar mucho tiempo a que desee querer seguirte y amarte.

-No, porque eres la que desearías estar conmigo, eso sería mejor.

- ¿Y si te retara Albert?

- ¿A qué Candy?

- A casarnos y después me dieras tiempo para estar sola ¿Aceptarías?

- Si es contigo, si. Candy sonreía, este le besaba la mejilla, la abrazaba. El padre de ella los vio sonriendo. Vio a Jim, fue con él,

-Jim el día que te decidas casar, separaremos lo que te toque hijo

-No se apure Padre, no hay prisa. Para su padre, todo era de Jim, Candy tenía otra fortuna en bienes, ya estaba listo, solo que no se lo decía.

Llegaba el mes de viaje de bodas de Tom estaba muy feliz recogía a su hija, Max, les avisaba que eran los padrinos de la boda que ya estaba listo todo para el siguiente fin de semana, Candy y su Padre estaban sonrientes.

-Bueno lo ves padre, todo se empieza a acomodar, solo queda Jim, y yo.

-Te vi con Albert en la boda de Tom, acaso es el tu novio Candy,

- ¡Papá! Sonrieron.

- Candy si no te has casado por mí, no lo hagas no estaré mal, seré muy feliz al verte casada.

-Si, me casare pero me iré contigo, así cumpliremos nuestros sueños, estaré contigo y me entregarás en la boda, pero no te dejare solo.

- ¿Albert está de acuerdo Candy? pregunto con asombro su Padre.

-Sí. Esperaríamos un tiempo para hacer nuestro viaje, después cuando te cures regresaríamos con mi esposo. El padre la vio, _no lo podía creer, ella tenía realmente novio, el comprendía la situación de ellos, ahora si le creía pues como su esposo aceptaría posponer su matrimonio_.

La boda de Max, llegó fue espectacular, Mónica no era muy alta, como Ángela, pero era hermosa, definitivamente Max se veía muy feliz eso era lo que importaba, en la boda, Annie bailaba con Archie, sonreían, Candy los vio se dio cuenta que ya no había quien le distrajera la atención, pues ambos formaban una hermosa pareja. Albert la vio, llego por su espalda, le dijo

-Lista Candy, cuando nos casamos, así sería nuestra boda

-Entonces eso quiere decir que aceptarías mi reto. Albert la vio a los ojos, _seguía con el reto, entonces ella tenía un pendiente, porque pospondría su luna de miel, su matrimonio, acaso era una prueba de Candy_.

-Si Candy, acepte el reto, te lo dije como lo desees, quieres probar que realmente puedo ser el indicado.

-Tal vez Albert. Este _sonrió, porque el reto que traía en esa cabecita su Cand_y.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-No me has pedido matrimonio, pero si podemos decir que somos novios, solo que no se te olvide el reto, es esperar. Candy lo vio para que entendiera bien, _que no estaría con él, lo apreciaba mucho pero no lo amaba, como para casarse, sin embargo cumpliría el deseo de su padre, él la conquistaría, no conocía muchas damas tras él, tal vez no sería problemático, pero si lo viera con interés en otra chica, anularía el matrimonio y listo_.

Albert al ver que había aceptado el reto, se la llevo a bailar, en pleno baile, la beso, dejando a sus hermanos asombrados, Candy estaba envuelta en sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera a besarla así frente a todos, el beso sorprendió a muchos incluyendo a Terry quien se dio cuenta que Candy había elegido a Albert. Este continuo con el baile mirando a los ojos a Candy quien sorprendida tenía su boca un poco entre abierta, lo miraba y al ver lo que había provocado, bajo la cabeza, se sonrojo por completo, Albert la vio, no dejaron de bailar, ahora ya eran novios, este la abrazaba muy cerca de él.

Tom y Max se juntaron asombrados por lo que Candy no les había dicho que Albert era su novio, Max saldría de viaje, le dijo a Tom

- ¿Albert también piensa formalmente?, habla con él Tom, dile que no estoy de acuerdo en esto, que ella no es una más.

-Max, tal vez debemos hablar con él, los dos antes de que te vayas.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Albert estaba cerca de Terry, Candy había ido con su padre, Tom y Max se acercaron a Albert

- ¿Podemos hablar Albert?

-Por supuesto Max. Se separaron, ambos con una cara de molestia que Albert lo noto.

- Albert, ¿desde cuando son novios Candy y tú?

-Desde hace tiempo, contesto seco

-Ella no es como las demás, no estamos de acuerdo en que sea tu novia

-Ella me ha aceptado, sospecho que si le digo que nos casemos aceptaría en este momento,

-Tan seguro estas, pues no me parece, tenemos ahora a mi padre con ella, no creo que se desee casar tan pronto, porque no nos dijeron que eran novios. La cara de Max era de rabia, no le conocía novias a Albert pero era muy asediado por mujeres, Candy no era como las demás, lo quería dejar claro.

-Max, Tom, estoy en serio con ella, no tengo novia formal, Candy es mi novia formal, no estoy jugando ella me acepta, no me dijo que pidiera su permiso.

Candy vio a los tres hablando aparte, sintió lo que acababa de pasar, de inmediato se llevo a su Padre con ellos, les dijo

-Papá, dentro de un mes nos casaremos Albert y yo, así nada más faltará Jim, lo llenaremos de nietos Padre, sonreía juguetonamente dejando a Tom y a Max con la boca abierta mientras Albert la miraba sorprendido, _porque en un mes se casaría, que prueba era esa, se preguntaba en su mente_.

- Me alegra mucho hija, sabes cuánto deseo verte feliz, y tus hermanos ya lo son.

La luna de miel de Max, fue más corta, quería saber de Albert y de Candy, no dejaba de darle algo en el pecho una sensación de vacío, su padre estaría sin Candy, ellos eran muy unidos, ahora en su mente pensaba si llevarlo a vivir con Mónica y él.

-Papá, ahora que se casa Candy, me gustaría que pensaras en irte conmigo, dijo Max. Jim lo escuchó, dijo

-No, el se queda conmigo, le gusta mucho ayudarme en la juguetera. Ambos sonrieron pues Jim no lo dejaría.

Candy pensaba mucho en su Padre, de llevárselo, después pensaba en cómo hacerse cargo de él, sin que sus hermanos sospecharan nada, fue a hablar con Albert, este llegó a su casa.

-Hola mi amor, ¿podemos hablar? dijo Albert

-También quiero hablar contigo Albert. Se fueron a los jardines y Albert le dijo que era todo oídos,

-Albert, en el viaje de bodas me iré con mi Padre, nos estaremos comunicando, pero no quiero que sepan mis hermanos nada de mi Padre ni de mí, así que no deben verte, que crean que nos fuimos de viaje, si no es mucho pedir.

_Albert ahora entendía, Candy tenía un problema con su Padre, no querían que nadie supiera que problema era, ahora lo investigaría él_.

-Está bien Candy, ¿puedo saber que sucede?

-No quiero que nadie sepa Albert, compréndeme por favor.

-Como gustes Candy.

-Querías hablar conmigo, ya faltan dos semanas para nuestra boda, a caso es que no deseas aceptar el reto. Albert la vio sonrió puso una rodilla en el suelo del jardín, le dijo

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?, mostrándole su anillo de compromiso, Candy lo vio, sonrió, le dio su mano sin decir nada, Albert le colocó su anillo. Este se puso de pie, la levantó y la tomo de su cintura, acercándose para besarla, muy intensamente, en su mente se borro todo, el tener los labios de Candy era un deleite que no se podía igualar, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó a su oído, le dijo

-Gracias Albert. _Este abrió los ojos le estaba agradeciendo el beso, el anillo o el dejarla ir con su Padre de viaje de bodas, se reía de pensarlo_.

-No me agradezcas Candy, es mi mayor deseo verte feliz, porque me das las gracias.

-Por aceptar el reto. Ambos permanecían abrazados, se veían muy sonrientes. Se despidieron después de una larga charla, Candy habló con su Padre.

-Bueno Usted y yo saldremos de viaje, Albert está enterado, no habrá problemas, el no sabe donde estaremos, ni porque, pero usted se va conmigo, así que es su turno de hablar con Jim.

Jim noto que su Padre lucía pálido, el cabello se notaba muy canoso de repente, hasta menos pelo. Candy lucía seria, ya no tan sonriente, este sospecho algo de lo que no se había imaginado, pero ambos querían hablar con él.

-Hijo, me iré de viaje el mismo día que Candy se casa, ella estará cerca de luna de miel y voy a visitar a tus tíos, ella me llamará y me cuidará, tu seguirás haciendo lo de las jugueterías, mientras que regreso.

-Porque tan serios, para unas vacaciones, porque mejor no te llamo, deja que Candy se vaya de viaje de bodas tranquila. Candy dijo

-Para que no descuides las jugueteras, sepas que el viaje de bodas, se combina con un viaje de negocios de mi esposo y el tiempo que tenga libre estaré cerca de papá.

-Luna de miel de tres, eso no es correcto Candy. Dijo con cautela Jim.

-No es así Jim, mi viaje de bodas es cerca de mis tíos, por eso estaré al pendiente de él.

-Bueno si es así, ya se pusieron de acuerdo acepto, dejen encendidos los teléfonos y así cualquier cosa los localizaremos.

La boda llegó, Candy estuvo más preocupada por lo del viaje con su Padre, que por su boda, el vestido, fue hermoso, uno de aparador lleno de brillitos, unido al cuerpo con la espalda descubierta, una simple diadema con el velo y una rosa blanca hermosa en las manos.

Sorprendiendo a Albert con la sencillez de su atuendo, este la recibió en el altar por su Padre, le dijo

-Hijo, pase lo que pase, nunca me la dejes sola. _Ahora como cumpliría eso,_ Candy traía el velo en la cara, Albert vio como traía una lagrima en sus ojos, le dio un beso a su Padre, tomo el brazo de Albert, este sintió que Candy se apoyaba más de lo normal, le puso la mano en la cintura, sosteniéndola y ella lo vio a la cara sonriendo, con la otra mano Albert le levantó el velo colocándolo hacia atrás, ambos se vieron, sin desenlazar sus miradas comenzó la ceremonia frente al altar.

La boda fue sencilla elegante. En un jet privado, Candy salía con su Padre, en otro Albert, quien se ponía de acuerdo con el piloto del Jet.

-Estará a disposición de mi esposa, me llamará en cada vuelo que realice, me informará de todo. Este asintió, recibió un teléfono y un sobre para gastos.

-Candy, mi amor, cualquier cosa que suceda, estaré de inmediato a tu lado, lo que sea.

-Gracias Albert, lo abrazo muy efusivamente, este le tomo el mentón, le dio un beso muy apasionado, dejando a Candy con ganas de seguirlo besando, volvió a la realidad y subió al jet.

Después de varios traslados, fue a Alemania, en un hospital era revisado, el sufría de un tumor posiblemente cancerígeno inicial, sería tratado con quimioterapias, una cirugía, donde se extirparía una sección dañada, se respaldaría con todos los avances médicos.

El piloto, se fue tras ellos, los vigilaba, para informar a Albert

-Señor están en el hospital de especialidades HA Deutsches Hospital, en el área de Oncología

- ¡Candy! Albert de inmediato se traslado a Alemania_, esto no era posible Candy por eso no lo aceptaba, ella estaba mal, quería curarse pero eso no era posible_.

Al llegar a Alemania, fue directo al hospital la vio, suspiro, se movió para no ser visto, ahí vio al médico, se informo y busco como justificar su estancia ahí.

A dos semanas siguientes tomaba un café con unos médicos, ella llegaba, se vieron ambos se sorprendieron Albert sabía que tarde o temprano la vería,

- ¡Candy!, Doctor Holmes, Doctor Shutterstok ella es mi esposa. Mi amor que haces aquí, en un hospital. Permiso se separo de los médicos quienes sonreían.

- Albert no sabía que estabas aquí

-Estas enferma, mi amor

-No, es mi padre, pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa

-Candy, tus hermanos tienen derecho a saber sobre su padre,

-Di mi palabra, pero ahora que nos encontraste, no has dado la tuya, como sea, necesitamos a mis hermanos. Albert la abrazo cariñosamente, fueron a ver a su Padre, este hablo con él, le explico, le dijo

-Sr. Hazell, los chicos se dieron habilidades, ya saben que está usted aquí, mintió Albert, lo que sucede es que el hospital recibe donativos, al ver a mi esposa, me llamaron y Jim estaba en el teléfono se enteraron.

-Tengo ganas de verlos, si ya lo saben, no tiene caso que lo sigamos ocultando, dice el doctor que tengo posibilidades de salir de esto. Por mi edad requeriré de un trasplante y Candy ahora quiere que vengan.

-Me encargare de todo, usted no se preocupe.

Albert llamo a Max, a Tom y Jim, de inmediato los enlazo y explico lo que su Padre había hecho, para no ocasionales trastornos, que Candy lo descubrió y por eso estaban ahora ahí.

De inmediato movieron todo, asustados por la información y todo lo que les comentaba Albert se trasladaron, Candy estaba en estudios de compatibilidad, para ver si ella podía ser donante cuando llegaron todos, se apuntaban a ser estudiados, esos estudios se llevarían de dos a tres días. Max lucía serio y desencajado, después veía a Albert, él que no lo quería con su hermana y resulta que también se estaba realizando los estudios para trasplante.

Albert le llamo a su familia les conto del detalle de su nueva familia y de inmediato varios se apuntaron para saber si eran compatibles, ahí se enteraban los demás, con Alister y Paty se enteraban los Grandchester, la familia estaba unida, todos estaban ahí, ahora los hombres pasaron a ver a su padre, quien por las quimioterapias, había perdido el cabello. Albert abrazaba a Candy, en espera de saber quién podía donar medula ósea para su padre. Todos en espera, las que no estaban porque estaban haciéndose cargo de todo eran las esposas de Tom y Max, pero el fin de semana llegaban las dos y se unían a los estudios, Ángela le dijo a Tom,


	5. Compatibilidad

**Capitulo 5**

**Compatibilidad**

-Mi cielo, necesito tu firma, para que le realicen los estudios a Jane y a mí. Tom sonrió, Mónica dijo

-Lo siento Max, no pase. Max se reía, no es necesario, ya estamos aquí mis hermanos y yo. Mónica le sonrió, le dijo

-Vas a ser papá, no pase. La cara de Max se quedo de asombro, Candy se sonrió, se dio vuelta al pecho de Albert de la pena, de cómo todos se enteraban que iba a ser Padre, Albert la abrazo, le dijo

-Le dijiste a tu papá que lo llenarían de nietos, están cumpliendo, ambos se soltaron a reír. Felicitaban a Max, no podían aceptar a la esposa de Tom, por lo mismo, solo aceptaron a la pequeña por cumplir, pero era muy chiquita era probable que no fuera necesario.

Por fin los estudios salían Candy era la compatible con su Padre, requerían la firma de Albert para dejarla ser intervenida, Max y Tom se asustaron, Jim dijo,

-Falta ver el mío, espere por favor. La señorita dijo

- ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Jim Hazell

-No el otro compatible es Terrance Grandchester, y… este sonrió dijo

-Aquí estoy. Candy dijo

-Terry es muy doloroso para un hombre, para una mujer como yo, no. Este se sonrió, dijo

-No me digas, que casualidad, pero Max, Tom, no estoy esperando bebe, yo paso y se soltaron a reír. Max dijo

-Si Candy, porque no sabes si también puedas estar embarazada. Esta se puso de colores Albert sonrió, dijo

-Nos estamos cuidando, Alister dijo

-Terrance también salí compatible, ya somos más, la embarazada puede ser Paty. La señorita enfermera se llevo a los hombres para revisarlos, poder así elegir quien podía estar con mayor posibilidad. Terrance había enfermado en su niñez, no podía, Alister igual, así que Candy pasó. Albert firmo. Mientras la preparaban para extraer la medula Albert estaba con ella.

-Mi amor, te estaré esperando, por favor no me dejes plantado, sonreía.

-Gracias Albert. Por todo gracias, ven aquí, Albert se acercó, ella lo beso muy apasionadamente, haciendo de un beso un detalle inolvidable dejándolos suspirando, Albert le dijo

-Ese me gusto más, la enfermera se la llevo, mientras Albert la veía entrar al quirófano.

Quedándose ahí de pie, _pensaba todo lo que había sucedido, por la enfermedad del padre, por darle gusto, se caso sin querer hacerlo, le cumplió a su padre, lo oculto para que no se sintiera mal, busco todo para solucionarle la vida a su padre, como no voy a amarla, si hace cada detalle la quiera más, solo espero poder conquistarla y que me llegue a amar, a caso por eso decía no amarme, o porque no deseaba hacerlo, pero ese beso por dios, ella está feliz, de que estemos aquí, si su familia no se enteraba, ellos no le perdonarían esto a ella, pudo hacerlo sola, solo hubiera dicho que es soltera y no me hubiera ocupado. ¡Candy!_

En la sala de espera estaba Ángela con la pequeña en brazos, la operación de Candy era larga, Albert permanecía de pie, Max abrazaba a Mónica, Tom estaba recargado con su esposa Jim se acercó a Albert.

- Candy lo sabía, no lo había dicho no es así Albert

-Si Jim, por orden de tu padre, así es, el no quería que ustedes sufrieran, pero Candy se entero por sus medios, la conoces

-Si, así fue que dio con Jane, Papá insistía en que tuviéramos familia, no quería que estuviéramos solos, por si no salía de esta, todos quedaríamos con familia, pero como no traía novia, a mi me dejaron libre, que si no ya me hubieran casado como a todos, no es así Albert.

-Jim amo a tu hermana, la quiero desde niño, me gusta, solo que…

-Te quedaste pensando, solo que qué Albert

-Con esto de tu Padre, salí muy beneficiado, ella me dio esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba de formar un hogar, de que perteneciera a mi familia

-Ah no, tu ahora le perteneces a los Hazell, ambos soltaron las risas,

-Vamos Jim, falta una hora traigamos café para todos.

Llegaban con café y galletas, a Jane le traían jugo, salieron varios doctores,

-Tenemos una complicación con la dama, al parecer se bajo la presión estamos tratando de estabilizarla, ya está en recuperación ahora continuaremos con la parte del señor Hazell. Albert pregunto dónde estaba Candy, Max, se puso nervioso, Mónica lo tranquilizaba, el tenía que esperar, Albert iría con Candy, ellos esperarían a su Padre.

Albert entraba cubierto, hasta donde estaba Candy

-Mi amor, ya todo salió bien pequeña, ahora necesitamos que despiertes, sé que deseas una barra de chocolate, por eso te compre muchos, anda mi amor, despierta, no me dejan darte besos, hasta que te recuperes. Candy lo escuchaba a lo lejos, se sentía muy débil, con pesadez, pero alguien no dejaba de querer hacerla reír, curvaba sus labios, en señal de que estaba escuchándola. -Ya sé que me escuchas, te siento pequeña, vamos tienes que reaccionar, te necesito, me vas a dejar plantado. Candy hizo una sonrisa, movió su cabeza, Albert aun cubierto se acercó y beso con el cube bocas su cara, - Ya sé que necesitas mis besos para despertar perezosa, mira que deseo dormir a tu lado, despertarte todos los días con besos mi pequeña, anda despierta.

Ella comenzó a mover sus manos, la enfermera sonrió, le ayudo a relajarse haciéndole masajes y Albert la veía, así el comenzó a hacerlo, hasta que abrió los ojos,

-Eres muy dormilona mi vida, Candy sonrió, tomo su mano sin poder hablar decía con los movimientos de sus labios gracias Albert. A este se le salían las lágrimas, ella también lo hacía. La pasaron a su habitación, Albert no se despegaba de ella, podía cuidarla, estaba delicada, pero estable y el estaba a su lado.

Candy fue dada de alta sin poder hacer esfuerzos, Albert se la llevo a su hotel, no la dejaba hacer nada, el señor Hazell salió de la operación, el no recibía visitas se llevaría de diez a quince días de recuperación y volver a revisar si necesitaba otra vez medula. Max tuvo que regresar estaría al pendiente, se llevo a Mónica, para continuar con los negocios, lo mismo pasó con Tom, pues se le había incrementado el trabajo, por su esposa, no había problema, ahora podía llevar a su hija al trabajo.

Albert mando por sus cosas, las puso con las de él, la cuidaba todo el tiempo, comenzó a reponerse, Jim tenía que regresar y Albert enviaba sus pendientes con Alister, Terry se fue con Jim ambos regresaron en el mismo avión

-Candy se ve muy feliz y Albert le ayudo en todo, hacen buena pareja. Dijo Terry

-Si Terry, mi padre presiono las cosas para casarse, soy el único que se salvo.

-Presiono porque lo dices Jim.

-Que no viste que se casaron todos muy rápido, mi padre quería entregar a Candy en matrimonio, dejar a sus hijos con familia, si me salve es porque en ese momento no tenía novia, que si no Candy me casa o me trae un niño y se reían.

-Entonces se caso para darle gusto a su padre, se quedo pensando Terry la vez que hablo con él_… No puedo conversar con un amigo, bueno si no lo deseas debiste decirme… que es lo que te detiene para casarte… Te casarías, así de buenas a primeras… ¿Qué esperas de una esposa Terry? …nadie se resistiría a estar a tu lado y complacerte, mis hermanos estaban igual, ahora con la pequeña Jane todo cambio… Por eso no puedo aceptar, no te amo, como quieres que me case contigo… tengo planes y esos planes son diferentes a los tuyos… Se casaría con Albert sin amarlo, se supone estaban en su luna de miel y ahora está en el hospital, a caso llego a un acuerdo con Albert, sus planes, sus planes se quedaba pensando sonriendo Terry_.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, las cosas se complicaban para el señor Hazell y seguía hospitalizado, para evitar una infección. Candy estaba en la habitación de un hotel, donde se supone estaba su esposo, ahí estaba en cama, sonreía, pensaba

Quien se iba a imaginar una luna de miel tan aburrida para Albert, lo observaba desde su cama, mientras él estaba sentado en el computador, viendo detalles, veía su espalda, sin camisa, su pantalón pijama listo para irse a dormir, ella que había dormido por horas no tenía sueño, quería ir a saber de su padre, le dolía la espalda, no le era tan fácil moverse, Albert vio su reflejo en el computador y vio como lo observaba ella, sonrió para sí, se levantó y vio como Candy se hizo la dormida.

-Mi pequeña dormilona, no querrás ir a ver a tu padre conmigo, temprano. Abrió los ojos sonriendo,

-Albert, no puedo levantarme me duele la espalda, y si quiero ir.

-Lo imagine Candy, sabes tengo una silla de ruedas para llevarte al entrar al hospital, así que descansa, porque temprano te llevaré, necesitamos saber si lo dan de alta, quiero llevarlo con un amigo mío en Escocia, es especialista en cáncer solo ara descartar cualquier posible reinicio, debemos estar prevenidos, solo que con las quimioterapias, está muy débil, necesitamos saber si se puede recuperar, Max hablo conmigo hace una hora, Tom antes y Jim por la mañana.

-Me siento mejor, al saber que ellos están enterados Albert, tenía miedo si papá no salía de esto, y tenía que explicar que no pude decirles antes.

-Eso ya pasó, ahora lo importante es que salga bien y se recupere.

-Gracias. Albert se recostó a su lado, tratando de no acercarse para no lastimarla, apagaba las luces y se dormía, mientras Candy no podía dormir, lo miraba, lo olía tenía su espalda hacia ella y ella no dejaba de imaginar que se sentiría dormir abrazada a él, sonreía y trataba de cerrar los ojos imaginándolo.

Por la mañana despertaba Candy, se reía porque ella estaba abrazada de Albert tomándolo por su cintura, se soltaba tratando de pensar que él estuviera dormido y que no se diera cuenta que ella lo abrazaba, pensaba, en casa duermo con una almohada, ahora cambie mi almohada por Albert que pena, se trataba de mover despacio, seguía con dolor en su espalda y se iba al baño.

Mientras que Albert sonreía, porque la revisó por la noche, mientras dormía, ella estaba agarrando su almohada y se la quito tomando sus manos, pues el no la podía abrazar sin lastimarla, así que tomo una de sus manos y ella por inercia metió la otra para jalarlo hacia ella confundiéndolo con su almohada y se reía, se levantaba feliz porque Candy lo confundió con su almohada, sentía sus suaves manitas en su vientre, se emocionaba de tenerla a su lado, sin poder tocarla, era una emoción que lo tenía muy contento, al final ya dormía con él.

Candy se bañaba, Albert como si nada entró para seleccionarle la toalla y acercársela

-Amor aquí está tu toalla, con cuidado por la herida, quieres que te talle la espalda para que no te lastimes, Candy estaba toda ruborizada, le estaba viendo su trasero, con la cortina del baño trato de cubrirse, pero ya era tarde, Albert tomó la esponja, le dijo - No te muevas mucho, no te han quitado los puntos, esos te los quitan hoy.

Candy se quedo helada, lo tenía en su espalda no quería saber si estaba con ropa, solo veía su torso, pero no miraba hacía sus piernas, cerró los ojos apenada, Albert guardaba una sonrisa, mordiéndose sus labios, por tratar de bajar la esponja no solo por la espalda sino por debajo de su cintura. Mientras la tallaba, le ayudo con su cabello, para que su jabón, no le fuera a caer por la espalda, después la ayudaba a secarse, ella sin verlo pero este notaba como estaba apenada, tomo la bata del baño, la abrazó cariñosamente y le dijo

-Ya te alcanzó mi vida, entrando a bañarse, donde Candy se daba cuenta que estaba sin ropa, ella se salía lentamente. Como robotizada, sonriendo para soltar una carcajada en la recamara que Albert escucho riéndose también, sabía que la había apenado, pero ahora era su esposa y se reía. La había visto completamente desnuda, estaba hermosa, ya no tenía que imaginarla, ahora la tenía como Dios la trajo al mundo, sentía que el agua fría, era muy cálida, pero no le importaba, el ganaría a su esposa a como diera lugar.

Candy se ponía su ropa lentamente para no lastimarse, el sostén tenía miedo que lastimará su espalda, en eso salía Albert dijo

-Amor te pongo las gasas para que no te moleste, este se lucía lentamente colocaba la gasa, para después abrocharle el sostén, - Te es hermosa mi vida, estaba en una pequeña tanguita y su sostén, le ayudaba a vestirse, dejando impactada a Candy al verlo a él, con toalla en la cintura sin ropa. Este se regresaba a sacar su ropa, para vestirse sentado en su cama, se quietaba la toalla, se ponía su ropa, frente a Candy, como si no estuviera, después se subía el pantalón notando que Candy se cepillaba muy despacio su cabello, el se guardaba sus sonrisa, para regresar al baño y sonreír abiertamente.

-Estas muy seria mi amor, te duele al cepillarte el cabello, quieres que te ayude. Candy se quedaba muda mientras lo veía reflejarse en el espejo poniéndose la camiseta, luciendo sus pectorales, mientras ella sentada abriendo sus ojos, al ver a su esposo, mejor cerró los ojos, donde Albert la vio como ella estaba ruborizándose de nuevo, este le tomo el cepillo y le ayudo a peinarse, para que ella se ajustará con unas diademas, la abrazo con delicadeza, le dijo

-Te ves hermosa mi amor, le plantó un beso en sus labios, tomo su saco, y la arropo, bien,

-Nos vamos mi amor, ella solo pudo decir si con la cabeza, este la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta subir al auto, cuidando de que no se fuera a lastimar su espalda - Te dije que cuando llegues te pondré en una silla de ruedas, pero ahora te llevo en mis brazos amor, Candy se tomaba de su cuello, no podía dejar de sentirse apenada, así que se reía nerviosamente, haciendo que Albert sonriera con satisfacción al verla feliz.


	6. Viaje de Bodas

**Capitulo 6**

**Viaje de boda**

Llegaron al hospital, Albert bajo con Candy en los brazos como si no trajera peso extra, al entrar le dieron la silla de ruedas, pero Candy no se recargaba para no lastimarse, este le dijo

- ¿Quieres que te lleve mejor en los brazos mi amor?

-No estaré bien, sonriendo toda ruborizada, no dejaba de tratarla cariñoso, lo recodaba al despertar de la anestesia, sonreía. Albert la vio, le dijo

-El que solo se ríe… vamos mi amor de que te ríes

-Que me has dicho que soy muy dormilona, ya no deseo dormir tanto, pero las pastillas me duermen mucho.

-Lo dije jugando para despertarte, por mi puedes dormir el tiempo que quieras, estamos de luna de miel, ambos se soltaron las risas efusivas.

Candy sonreía nerviosa_ vaya que si estaba de luna de miel, ahora con sus hermanos ahí, no podía seguir con el plan original, era difícil tomando en cuenta que ellos ya estaban juntos, se notaba que Albert deseaba ganarse su cariño y honestamente, ante todo era su esposo por la ley de Dios, pensé en anular el matrimonio, pero realmente con mis hermanos ahora y el aquí, no es posible, que pretende presionar, pues lo está logrando_

-Albert, me llevaras a que me quiten los puntos.

-Primero iremos con tu Padre, después te llevo a los puntos, me interesa saber si puede viajar, ha estado sin recibir visitas demasiado tiempo, temo que se ponga triste por no verte. Candy _sonrió por la atención de lo que le decía Albert_.

-Crees que mi padre me quiere mucho. Sonreía por la consideración de Albert ante su padre.

-Candy te amo, si no te viera por tanto tiempo me pondría triste, crees que no pase eso con tu Padre, al ser su pequeña consentida.

-Me encantas Albert, me haces sentir bien, solo deseo que Papá este mejor.

Llegaban al área de su Padre, no estaba. Albert se separó de Candy esta se puso nerviosa, regreso, le dijo

-Ya lo pasaron a su habitación, vamos podremos verlo, Candy ajusto la mano de Albert realmente se había asustado. Albert lo noto, llegaron el Padre de Candy sonreía

-Mi pequeña, como te he extrañado, ella le dio las manos. Albert la tomo de la silla, y la colocó cariñosamente en la cama de su Padre para que pudiera abrazarlo, este sonrió, ambos se abrazaban.

-Papi qué bueno que estas bien.

-Como nuevo hija, al parecer me darán de alta, quiero ir con mi hermana Sofía, me gustaría verla ella está en Escocia. Albert sonrió le dijo

-Tengo planes de llevarlo para allá con un especialista para descartar una recaída.

-Gracias hijo, si es en Escocia podré ver a Sofía ahí. Quiero que Candy y tu se vayan de viaje, dirigiéndose a Candy dijo -ya cumplimos Candy, estuviste conmigo e hice lo que me pediste, ahora necesitamos seguir adelante, cuando me recupere nos veremos en América, sonería su padre, al ver a Albert tratando a su hija mejor que sus hermanos. Candy dijo

-Le llamaré a la tía Sofía, Papá, solo hay que esperar al médico. En eso entraba el médico, Albert quitaba a Candy de la cama, la colocaba en la silla. Ella esperaba a que el doctor hablará dijo

-Me permiten tardaré una hora en revisarlo y le confirmo señor Andrew.

-Esta bien, llevaré a mi esposa a otra sección y regresamos. La llevo a tomar un desayuno, después a los puntos, ella se sonrió al parecer al quitarle los puntos descanso, ya podía recargarse. Le cambiaron los medicamentos y Albert recibía las instrucciones, mientras Candy sonreía apenada por todo lo que le pasaba.

Regresaban con su Padre, Albert firmaba unos documentos, donde podía llevarse a su suegro y a su esposa. Entró para hablar con su suegro, quien deseaba hablar a solas con él, tardo un buen rato dejando a Candy quién sonreía, _ahora su padre apreciaba más a Albert por pensar que era su esposo, por creer que eran novios con anterioridad, sin saber que realmente ellos habían adelantado todo sin amarse, siendo una amistad sincera, ahora ya estaba casada con él, sonreía recordando todo lo que Albert le hacía pasar, al cuidarla pues era su esposo, sus hermanos, en todo momento le llamaban, los buscaban deseaban hablar con ambos, el se portaba como el mejor de los caballeros, ya tenían mucho tiempo en el hospital, seguía trabajando sin despegarse de su padre y de ella, se imaginaba a la familia de él, con lo estricto que es su administrador y la tía de Albert, recordaba haberla visto muy sonriente en la boda, con satisfacción, cuando se casaban_.

Después de unas horas salía su Padre, en las manos del piloto del jet de Albert quien lo llevaba a Escocia, mientras que Albert liquidaba en el hotel, se iban en otro jet donde este había llegado.

-Albert y mi Padre. Este vio el reloj, dijo

- Ya está llegando a Escocia tu tía lo espera en el hangar, los especialistas lo van a visitar en casa, para tratarlo.

-Gracias, y a donde vamos

-Estamos de viaje de bodas mi amor, tu padre me pidió que te llevara de luna de miel, no le quise decir que estabas lastimada por la operación, solo te estaba consintiendo al llevarte en silla de ruedas con él, pero le insistí que el viaje de bodas incluía Escocia, así que pasaremos dos días y lo alcanzaremos, no quiero que se sienta culpable por nosotros, la verdad se siente mejor, pero quiero averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta, Jim llega mañana se queda, este fin de semana. Después llegamos nosotros, cuando Jim se haya ido, el especialista me llamará todo el tiempo.

Candy lo abrazo y lo beso muy efusiva, _conocía a su padre, el no quería que ella se perdiera su viaje, pero Albert encontraba las soluciones como ella, para seguirlo vigilando, Jim llegaría podía tomar a mal que Albert y ella estuvieran haciéndose cargo de su Padre, cuando sus hermanos ya sabían que estaba operada, ahora se turnarían sus hermanos, no la dejarían estar al cien por ciento con su padre. _Albert noto que Candy estaba seria, pregunto

-Mi amor estas molesta, si deseas vamos con tu Padre, pero mañana llegará Jim y no quisiera hacerlo menos.

-Esta bien Albert, conozco a mis hermanos, ellos piensan que estamos de viaje de bodas, se salió todo de contexto, pero no está mal, se que ellos serán mucho mas aprensivos que yo en la salud de papá.

-Te sientes cansada amor.

- Si un poco,

-Ven descansa. Le bajo el asiento Albert lo bajo igual, haciendo que ella tomará su brazo como almohada, él le daba besos en su frente, -Duerme mi amor te cuidare, te sigue doliendo la espalda

-La verdad ya no, creo que eran por los puntos, estaban muy ajustados, el medicamento me tenía muy dormida, ahora que me lo cambiaron me siento mejor. Albert la vio a los ojos con ternura, _recordaba aquella ocasión en el restauran cuando tenía la rosa en las manos, como cambio de niña a esta mujer tan hermosa y gentil, llena de comprensión y amor con su Padre y sus hermanos, ella tan juguetona corriendo sin medida, ahora con tacones, su estilizado cuerpo, esos labios que solo de ver dan ganas de morder_. Albert sonrió, Candy le dijo

-Y ahora de que te ríes, al verme

-Tengo muchas ganas de besarte Candy. Ella lo beso juguetonamente, él torno ese beso muy apasionado haciendo que Candy se abrazara a Albert dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir, después de algunos minutos soltaban su beso, ambos sonreían y se acariciaban el rostro, dejando a Albert sonriente. Candy se ajustaba a él cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormida en su abrazo.

-Albert sonreía, al menos sentía en ella a una hermosa novia, si no su mujer, su novia sí, no se había negado al viaje al verse descubierta por Jim, ahora podría estar con ella unos días, "de luna de miel" sonreía de acordarse de la habitación donde estuvieron juntos. Cerraba sus ojos y veía su hermoso trasero, sus bustos preciosos estaba enloqueciendo con ella, solo esperaba que ella lo deseara igual.

Llegaban a París, no había una ciudad más romántica para pasar la luna de miel, aunque no se hacía ilusiones, Candy había sido operada, estaba preocupada por su padre, al menos caminarían un poco y gozarían juntos de París.

-Candy ya llegamos ven mi amor, la tomaba en sus brazos, ella dormida se tomaba del cuello de Albert casi sin abrir los ojos, suspiraba tomando el perfume de Albert abrió sus ojos, dijo

-Albert ya puedo caminar, no es necesario que me lleves en brazos.

-Para mí es necesario tenerte en mis brazos Candy. Ella se sonrió se puso toda ruborizada, se escondía en el cuello de Albert haciéndolo sonreír. La bajaba con cuidado del jet, subiendo a un auto que los esperaba subían el equipaje se iban al hotel,

-Llegamos mi amor. ¿Quieres descansar?

-Pero si dormimos todo el viaje, mejor te invito a merendar vi una cafetería a fuera del hotel, solo me cambio y salimos a comer algo te parece Albert

-Lo que desee mi preciosa esposa, dándole un beso efusivo se arreglaban para salir.

Candy lo veía, _pensaba como la apoyaba con lo de su padre, no la había presionado en nada, las cosas se daban y se tocaba la espalda para saber si la herida estaba bien cerrada, pensaba Albert que esperas de mi, se quitaba la ropa sacando otra se cambiaba en la habitación pues Albert estaba del otro lado, se comenzó a quitar la ropa_ Albert salió, la observaba en silencio, cuando estaba desnuda por completo dijo

-Amor te ayudo, se acerco por completo a ella, esta abrió los ojos cubriéndose con la ropa, el la vio como si nada, dijo

-Candy todavía no debes usar tacones esa ropa es de vestir, mejor algo cómodo para que te sientas tranquila mira esto servirá, quitándole sus ropas que la cubrían, le daba otras y agregó

-No uses el corpiño para que no te lastime la herida, con el saco te sentirás cómoda, le daba la ropa , le ponía la blusita por encima y la besaba, Candy sorprendida por el beso sin ponerse todavía nada en las piernas, recibía amorosamente a Albert quien se apasionaba en el beso cuidando de no lastimarla, ella se agitaba en su respiración metió sus manos por el cabello de Albert acercándolo a ella de forma instintiva, el se acomodaba con ella de lado para seguir besándola deliciosamente, bajando sus manos a sus piernas, levantando una de ellas por la cintura de él, haciendo de ese encuentro el más cercano para ambos.

Candy soltó un gemido estirando el cabello de Albert, este se dejo llevar por la emoción de tenerla, olvidándose de la operación acariciaba sus glúteos desnudos, tocaba su suave piel, mientras ella besaba apasionadamente a Albert sin pensar en nada, se dejaba seducir por las caricias que Albert le estaba haciendo,

- ¡Albert! Lo dijo tan suave al oído de él gimiendo haciendo que este se acercará a ella con mayor deseo, sin controlarse metió su mano apretando su busto y ella se estiro haciéndose hacia atrás acariciando el pecho de él por debajo de la camiseta que portaba.

-Mi amor me vuelves loco, agitado acariciaba a Candy al abrir sus ojos vio a Candy decidida a seguir siendo acariciada, continuaba sin querer detenerse. Mientras Candy levanto su camiseta quitándosela para acariciarlo, el hizo lo mismo a la par.

Sin dar tregua se dejaban llevar apasionadamente, donde ambos ya no pensaban solo sentían, las caricias aumentaban, cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos Candy reacciono un poco al sentir la humedad de su cuerpo y Albert la incitaba besando sus bustos.

-Albert… yo … trato de parar, pero Albert estaba perdido en ella, mientras que ella se estremecía por las sensaciones, que estaba pasando, cuando sintió a Albert abriendo sus piernas tuvo miedo él se acerco a su oído le dijo

-Te amo Candy, ella no podía detenerlo, no ahora, ella estaba deseándolo, sabía que sería su esposa, al sentir la boca de Albert se estremeció de tal manera, que no pudo pensar más. Albert se apasiono en ella, ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda, aferrándose a él, cuando este subió a sus labios ella aguanto su respiración al sentir dolor, en ese instante Albert reaccionó, se detuvo un poco, beso sus labios para decirle a su oído

-Eres el amor de mi vida Candy, te amo con todo mi ser, para iniciar en un movimiento que ambos hicieron por instinto, para llevarse al clímax de la pasión. En un grito ahogado ambos se llamaron para finalizar cuidando su espalda, la aferraba a su pecho, sudaban y trataba de controlar la respiración, ella se escondía en su cuello al aferrase a él, por lo que ambos habían llegado a hacer.

-Candy mi vida deja que pida servicio al cuarto, te llevare a pasear después lo prometo, Albert estaba tratando de recobrar el control perdido, notaba a Candy distraída y pensativa solo le contestó muy simple.

-Si… Candy trataba de esconderse apenada_, ahora eran un matrimonio, ella sentía su cuerpo tembloroso_, levanto la cobija cubriéndose un poco, Albert la vio, se acercó para verle su espalda que estaba bien, no la había lastimado, _se dejo llevar al verla casi desnuda, sabía que la sedujo para hacerle el amor, se acercó beso su hombro_, la elevo acomodándola en la cama, levantando bien las cobijas la recostó, la vio de frente le beso los labios le dijo

-Te amo tanto mi amor, buscando su mirada para no sentirse despreciado, ella le acarició el rostro, lo acercó y le beso los labios. Sin poder decir nada. Vio sus ojos, sonrió apenada, al sonreír, el hizo lo mismo. Llego el servicio al cuarto, tratándola mimosamente le acercaba todo a la cama.

Ella se cubría con la cobija, tomaba lentamente de los alimentos, estaba en total silencio. Albert, _pensativo por lo que hizo, dejarse llevar por la pasión ella sin hablar, se sentía incomodo, no sabía si estaba molesta y no decía nada_.


	7. Pasión o Amor

**Capitulo 7**

**Pasión o amor**

Candy noto que estaba serio, _se sentía extraña ahora era su esposa, ellos iban a esperar, se dejaron llevar decidió suavizar el ambiente se acercó a Albert quien notoriamente tenía sentimientos encontrados_, ella se levantó un poco envuelta en la cobija, dejando la cubre cama de lado, se acercó a él este levantó la cabeza, estaba en un bóxer pero su cara no tenía expresión alguna, ella le abrió los brazos se sentó en sus piernas le dijo

-Que bueno que no salimos, iba a merendar sola mejor aquí, me dejaste solita Albert, este sonrió cabizbajo la abrazó cuidadosamente, ella soltó la cobija paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, lo vio a los ojos sonrió suavemente tomando sus labios, después le dio pequeños besos por toda su cara haciéndolo sonreír dijo

-Candy ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastime mi amor?

-Un poco… Albert cambio su sonrisa a seriedad Candy agregó -pero mi orgullo es el lastimado. Albert la vio sin entender sorprendido por haber lastimado su ¿orgullo? Después agregó -Ya no soy una Hazell ahora soy una Andrew, haciendo sonreír a Albert quien abrazo ajustándola con él mientras seguía sentada en sus piernas.

-Jim me dijo que sería un Hazell, haciendo sonreír a Candy.

-Albert me ayudas a bañarme no me quiero lastimar la espalda, este sonrió, la elevo en su brazos se fue con ella al baño. Mientras se bañaban ella se atrevió a tomar la esponja y bañarlo a él, haciendo relajar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos.

Candy se encargaba de Albert era quien lo tallaba ahora, este trago saliva al sentir sus manos por el pecho y la espalda, la ajustó hacia él, ella se ajustó a su cintura provocando a Albert quien la besaba cariñosamente, mientras ella le masajeaba su cabellera, elevando el autoestima de Albert al sentirse aceptado por ella, abrió la llave con más fuerza, colocó el tapón haciendo juntar el agua, Candy lo movió invitándolo a sentarse en la tina, para después sentarse con él cerrando la llave cuando ya estaba el agua a buen nivel. Cariñosamente dijo,

-Albert sé que te dije que íbamos a esperar perdóname por adelantarme le dijo Candy, juguetonamente, asumiendo una culpa que no era completamente de ella, el sonrió se recargó un poco en la tina, ella se acomodo de lado este le dijo

-Perdóname mi amor perdí el control al tenerte tan hermosa frente a mí. Candy se mordió los labios, Albert movió sus manos bajo el agua, Candy sonrió.

Iniciaron rítmicamente una serie de caricias y besos, para volver hacer el amor con mayor placer ambos sonreían, salían del baño para quedarse en cama, Albert probaba alimentos fríos que estaban en el carrito del servicio al cuarto.

-Albert quieres que salgamos algún restaurant, o pido algo para que este tibio y no frio.

-Como desees mi amor.

Los siguientes días fueron muy efusivos entre ambos, el placer cobraba vida en varias ocasiones, una inquietud de Albert era saber que Candy no le decía que lo amaba, o se sentía como evadiendo el tema.

Ya regresarían a Escocia ellos irían a la mansión Andrew, en el aeropuerto Albert se encontró con Terry mientras Candy permanecía en el jet sin bajar.

- ¿Como estas Albert?

-Muy bien gracias Terry, que hay de nuevo.

-Vine a visitar al Sr. Hazell ya está completamente repuesto, al parecer se lo lleva Jim a América hoy por la noche.

-Si nos acabamos de enterar.

-Oh lo olvidaba, vienes con Candy.

-Por supuesto Terry.

-Nunca me imagine que el Sr. Hazell obligaría a que todos sus hijos se casaran, por si no salía con vida de esta enfermedad. Albert lo vio serio_, se refería a que se habían casado sin amor, acaso el sabía algo._

-Terry creo que estaba ansioso por tener nietos.

-Jim me dijo que si él hubiera tenido novia, lo casaban también, al parecer era competencia. Candy habló conmigo antes de la boda de Tom, para preguntarme porque no me había casado, ahora comprendo que era todo por casarse a como diera lugar. Albert recordó _como Candy le pregunto eso después de la boda de Max, a caso ella se hubiera casado con Terry_.

-Nos tenemos que ir, si queremos alcanzar a su Padre antes de regresarse a América.

Albert lucía pensativo Candy lo noto, fue entonces que ambos en el jet hablaban

- ¿Sucede algo Albert?

-Candy sé que no me amas, me encontré con Terry, me dijo que también a él acudiste para saber si se podía casar contigo, se puede decir que fui tu segunda opción y me siento relegado, nada que un buen trago no me haga olvidar que acepte un reto.

- ¡Albert! Eso no fue así, es verdad que estaba muy presionada por la enfermedad de mi padre, que por ello todo era muy rápido, pero no puedes pensar que fuiste mi segunda opción o relegado, si te rete pero no para que pensaras que me daba igual tu o Terry.

- ¿Entonces Candy? Puedes explicar porque presiento que no me amaras y que hay alguien en tu corazón.

- ¡Albert! Me entregue a ti, no puedes pensar que hay alguien en mi corazón a aparte de ti, eso es injusto, como puedes decirme eso.

-Candy porque estabas interesada en saber que Terry no se había casado.

-Por lo que mis hermanos tampoco lo hacían, por mujeriegos, porque no tomaban en serio a las personas que estaban con ellos, Terry es solo un amigo, tu eres mi esposo, es una gran diferencia, cuando me cite a hablar con él, antes había hablado con mis amigas Paty estaba muy preocupada porque su hermano estaba solo, Rosemary ya está casada me contó la condición esa de que debías estar casado para poder subir como jefe de la familia.

Albert estaba asombrado, _Candy sabía lo de la condición de matrimonio de su familia, el no había aceptado por no querer tener mayor responsabilidades de todo eso, pero Candy lo sabía, y lo reto._

-Candy lo hiciste para que me hicieran Jefe, no era eso lo que deseaba, me gustaba tener libertades y que George se hiciera responsable de todo, no por eso acepte el reto.

-Albert lo que quiero que sepas es que cuando hable contigo, ese día de la boda, donde estaba con la pequeña, ya te había buscado, es verdad, mi padre tenía el sueño de entregarme en matrimonio quería cumplirle sus deseos, no había pensado en mi por mucho tiempo, no quería tener novio, estaba desilusionada, todos los hombres que conocía jugaban con las mujeres no sentí la seguridad de aceptar a nadie, después paso lo de mi Padre, me quede con él, me entere de todo no quería perderlo no sin luchar.

-Candy perdóname, soy un tonto no debí decirte las cosas así.

-Albert todo se dio muy rápido, pero no me arrepiento de ser tu esposa, me has apoyado, como un esposo realmente lo hace, me siento muy agradecida, porque nunca sentí el apoyo que me has dado, ni siquiera de parte de mis hermanos, ellos siempre se han atenido a mí, pero creo que al haberte enterado de todo, con la disponibilidad de un hijo, ellos también tomaron sus responsabilidades.

Albert se arrodillo frente a Candy se abrazó de su cintura, ella lo beso lentamente y ese beso se tornaba placentero y cariñoso. Ambos deseaban llegar y bajar del avión, se agitaban de desearse, pero faltaba una hora todavía de vuelo, fue entonces que Candy juguetonamente, desabrochó su camisa acariciando a Albert, ambos con la pena de que fuera a entrar la señorita del servicio, Candy se llevó a Albert al baño, ambos se amaban sorprendiéndose uno al otro por lo que hacían.

-Candy me estas volviendo loco

-Tu empezaste Albert eso se contagia, ambos se sonreían y jugaban, por como la pasión los fue envolviendo a tener sexo en el baño del jet. Después de un rato de placer, ambos salían del baño sonriendo por la travesura que habían realizado.

-Candy te amo y soy muy feliz por haberme casado contigo, agradezco a Dios que tu padre se haya recuperado, espero podamos alcanzarlo, ya sabes que Jim se lo lleva a América hoy por la noche.

-No te preocupes Albert, lo mejor es saber que va completamente bien, lo veremos en América cuando vayamos para allá.

-Pues sí solo que ahora estaremos mayor tiempo en Escocia por la administración, pero en cuanto me desocupe nos iremos a ver a tu padre de nuevo en América.

-Albert siempre he ayudado en los negocios de mi Padre y mis hermanos, soy eficiente, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

-Candy harás lo que desees, si quieres ayudarme lo harás, pero no es necesario, como mi esposa sabré ver que nada te falte y cuidare de ti todos los días de mi vida, Candy sonrió, lo beso, sin embargo Albert _sabía que ella aun no lo amaba, pues no lo dijo ni le correspondía cuando se lo decía, al menos ahora sabía no ser relegado por Terry, ella era su esposa, lo que le gustaba era esa pasión desbordante en ambos, en su vida jamás se imaginó a Candy tan desinhibida y excitante_.

Llegaban a Escocia alcanzaban a ver al Padre de Candy, quien feliz de verla, también llegaba Terry, el ya le había afirmado eso a Albert, pues no lo había visitado desde su posible intervención y la compatibilidad.

-Hola Terry, ¿Cómo estás? Sonriente preguntó Candy

-Feliz de verte pecosa, que dices, como se porta Albert

-De maravilla es mi esposo, el hombre de mi vida, que te puedo decir, Albert que estaba atrás de ella con su Padre, estaba sorprendido al escucharla decir que era el hombre de su vida.

-Pues no tuviste un noviazgo muy largo que digamos dijo juguetonamente Terry y ella le contestó.

-Te equivocas es mi novio eterno, desde niños fuimos novios muchas veces, tantas que fue al primer hombre que bese.

Terry se quedo con la boca abierta, _no le conocía novias a Albert, pero desde niños novios, ese infeliz, le había ganado a Candy desde hace mucho y no lo sabía_.

-Que guardadito te lo tenías Candy

- Por eso en tus ensayos no podía decir las frases de la obra teatral con intensidad, si no sentía eso, como iba…Dime te amo mirándome a los ojos…porque el cielo es hermoso y las estrellas brillan, ambos se soltaron a reír.

-Todavía lo recuerdas ¿desde entonces eras novia de Albert?

-Puedes investigar con mis hermanos, siempre se ponían celosos por él, sobre todo Max. Albert estaba que no lo imaginaba ahora comprendía porque Max, no quería que fueran novios, cuando estos ya estaban en su boda, eran celos de hermanos y se los cobraban solo a él.

Albert dejo al señor Hazell, se dio la vuelta quedando en la espalda de Candy, la abrazó y le dijo al oído

-Novio eterno mmm suena tentador… Candy se ruborizó toda y Terry estaba frente a ella, se quitó de inmediato de ahí, se acercó al señor Hazell, _parece que Albert la hacía ruborizarse en forma intensiva solo por algo que le dijo al oído lo mejor era no averiguar, el perdió la partida y Candy se lo acababa de dejar claro_.

- ¡Albert! Espera a que despidamos a mi padre, no me hagas esto no ahora, este se sonrió, le acaba de decir todo_, ella se excitaba con hablarle al oído vaya que si, ¡No ahora! Pensaba Albert_.

Albert no la soltaba de su cintura, estaba juguetón con ella, es que el haber escuchado que ella lo apreciaba desde niño y que sus hermanos estaban celosos de él, era mucho muy agradable, ahora comprendía varias cosas, si pondrían más celosos sus hermanos si supieran como hablaba con su Padre, como si fuera el de él.

Albert por haber perdido a su padre, los amigos de su Padre lo estimaban, mucho más Max Hazell, pues le dijo que el sería un hijo más y que si tenía dudas en los negocios, no dudara nunca de acudir a él.


	8. Negocios Andrew

**Capitulo 8**

**Negocios Andrew**

-Candy este es tu hogar ahora que te casaste conmigo, todo quedo a mi nombre, negocios, propiedades, responsabilidades, diles que estamos de luna de miel no debimos volver.

- ¡Albert! Que voy a decirles, si tenemos ya más de dos meses de casados, dirán que es una luna de miel eterna

-No me provoque Sra. Andrew, que realmente tenemos solo tres días de luna de miel.

- ¡Ah! Entonces la luna de miel empezó solo en Francia, porque usted Sr. Andrew se paseaba desnudo frente a mí en Alemania.

- ¿Lo notaste querida? Mira que bien lo recuerdas, y yo que pensé que ni me veías

-Ah eso quiere decir que no me estabas mirando cuando me bañaba.

-No. Ambos soltaron las risas, besándose muy efusivos. - ¿Cuando fue que nos besamos de niños Candy?

-No tiene caso que te lo oculte, pero es que Terry quería que participará en una obra teatral, y era muy insistente, fue entonces que me dijo que no lo permitirías, que tu o Max lo golpearían si se atrevía a besarme, el dijo que a nadie le gustan las niñas pecosas y le dije que a ti si, dijo que lo hacías por mis hermanos porque eran amigos, le dije que cuando me besabas no lo hacías por mis hermanos, se molestó y se fue.

-Pero no te había besado en realidad.

-Te bese a ti Albert.

-No es verdad, nunca lo hubiera olvidado.

-Te quedaste dormido en el bosque, iba a llover te fui a despertar, antes de que despertaras, quería saber que se sentía besar a alguien…

-Me besaste dormido Candy.

-Despierto no me hubiera atrevido, además me gustabas.

- ¿Te gustaba?

- Digamos que sí, pero no quería que lo supieras.

- ¿Por qué Candy?

-Eras mucho mayor Albert, si mis hermanos se molestaban porque estaba junto a ti, imagínate como se pondrían si supieran que me gustabas desde entonces.

- ¡Candy! Albert la abrazó de su cintura mientras se detenían antes de subir los escalones de la mansión donde, la Tía Elroy sonreía y salían a recibirlos.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! Dijo Elroy tosiendo para que se dieran cuenta que los veían, pero Albert estaba feliz por hacer sentir mal a la Tía, que la beso aun más fuerte. Ella se apeno, y se metió a la casa haciendo reír a ambos por su reacción, Albert elevaba a Candy en sus brazos

-Amor bienvenida a Casa, vamos a que veas nuestra habitación

- ¡Albert! Deja saludo a tu Tía.

- La tendremos muy seguido con nosotros, espero que le dé pena interrumpirme con mi esposa

- ¡Albert! Este casi corría subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, entraba a la que era su habitación y se detuvo, su habitación fue ampliada y cambiada, todo estaba blanco, cortinas, cama con encajes lujosos, una cama enorme.

- ¿Sucede algo Albert? Este sonrió no quería decirle que lo habían sorprendido porque ella iría a dar las gracias de inmediato mejor dijo

- Si que te haré el amor ahora mismo, ella sonrió por como Albert estaba siendo muy efusivo y divertido, la beso amoroso y le despojaba de las prendas que llevaba, ella hacía lo mismo, provocando a Albert en todos los sentido, ambos se amaban con intensidad, Albert estaba extasiado por todo por ella, por su casa, por su vida nueva, pero sobre todo porque desde mucho atrás a ella le gustaba y le había robado un beso dormido, ahora le amaría y la haría sentir cuanto le gustaba

-Candy te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

-Albert lo hago, no me sientes aquí. Tocaba su pecho.

-Porque no lo dices.

-Porque te lo demuestro

- ¡Ah sí!… dímelo. Candy le beso a los labios, mordiéndolo y estirando suavemente sus labios

- ¿No lo sientes?

-Dímelo. Insistió viendo a sus ojos. Con voz seductor y ronca.

- Con sus manos, toco su cuerpo estremeciéndolo, sonrió con él.

-Dímelo Candy, dime que me deseas, que me amas, dímelo por favor

- Te amo… te deseo y mucho, quiero que me hagas el amor siempre y que no me dejes ir nunca.

Albert le hizo el amor con tal pasión que no había sentido jamás, ambos se entregaban y no descansaban, quería amarla siempre… no dejarla nunca.

-Te gusta Candy. Ella sonreía movía su cabeza diciendo si,

-Quiero escucharte

-Me gustas mucho Albert… mucho…muchísimo…no me canso de ti…quiero que nunca te canses de mi Albert. El sonreía, la besaba apasionado, moviéndose en el pequeño cuerpo que lo hacía vibrar de nuevo, para culminar ambos.

Ese día fue como si no hubiesen llegado, Albert no quería escuchar a nadie, sabía que el trabajo y los negocios se incrementarían, George nunca se casó, por el trabajo tan intenso y demandante que eran mantener las empresas Andrew en orden, Albert recibía esa responsabilidad desde el momento que se casó, la pospuso por la salud de su esposa, por la salud de sus suegro, por su viaje de bodas, por todo, pero eso ya no se seguiría posponiendo, y no quería separarse de Candy.

Por la mañana desayunaban en la habitación.

-Albert podemos hablar

-Por supuesto Candy, soy todo tuyo

- ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Qué estas evadiendo? ¿Por qué me estas escondiendo?, no hemos bajado, no quieres salir, ¿qué sucede?, sabes que tengo tres hermanos y un padre demandantes, reconozco las mentiras y las evasiones mejor de lo que crees.

-Candy ya lo sabes, ahora soy el responsable de todos los Andrew, de las compañías en América y en Europa, de todo lo que me hará que me mantengan lejos de ti, y eso no quiero hacerlo, porque te amo y no quiero pensar en el trabajo ahora.

-Te dije que te apoyaría

-Si Candy pero esto es mucho muy demandante

-Si pero esteré ahí contigo, Albert sonrió como que no le creía

- ¿Candy es mucho trabajo?, en ocasiones inicio por la mañana y termino muy tarde, no quiero que pienses que quiero dejarte sola todo el día.

- ¿Quien dice que iras solo? Albert sonrió, realmente se iría con él. Pensaba_, no lo creo, no aguantará tanta presión. La miraba sin poderlo creer. _Candy notaba lo que estaba haciendo, dijo,

-Ven acompáñame a bañarme, tenemos que salir, disculparme con tu Tía e ir a tu trabajo.

Mientras se bañaban, Albert sonreía ambos de pie se disfrutaban , este la subió a él recargándose en la pared, con ella mientras ella ahora sabiendo que le gustaba escucharla, se abrazó de su cuello y en su oído, gemía haciendo que él se acelerara por completo.

- ¡Me fascinas amor! Decía Albert entre dientes, mientras Candy a su oído, le dijo

-No sabes cuánto me gustas cuando me haces tuya, Albert por eso te amo. Porque no lo sabes, para morder el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que él se encendiera de tal modo que ambos llegaban al placer de tenerse.

Ambos se vistieron de traje muy formales, Candy llevaba pantalón recto y saco, la blusa era atrevida, pero el saco la ocultaba perfectamente, sus tacones traían un poco de plataforma para descansar el pie, caminaba con un contoneo natural. Al ver a Elroy, ella sonrió

-Tía Gracias por todo, la habitación es fantástica, tanto que no deseaba salir, le aseguro que gracias a usted mi esposo y yo somos muy felices en este hogar. Ella sonrió de lado, al parecer Candy Hazell era la perfecta dama Andrew de la casa, el detalle de agradecimiento personal, le hizo a la tía Elroy el día. La mujer no podía dejar de hacer breves sonrisas en el desayuno mientras Albert lo notaba. Elroy dijo

- ¿Saldrán juntos? Candy sonrió Albert solo dijo un seco

-Sí. Mientras Candy agregó

-Por supuesto que sí Ti Elroy, iremos a trabajar juntos todos los días, hasta que hagamos de los negocios algo más ligero. Dejando a Elroy sorprendida. Candy tomaba ahora su copa de Yogurt con fruta. Y Elroy abría sus ojos sin decir nada.

Salieron de la mansión, Albert insistió en llevar se auto, los guardias los seguían en otro, pues el no aceptó tomar el auto con chofer

Al entrar al edificio Andrew en Escocia, todas las coquetas secretarias miraban suspirantes a Albert, pero al verlo bien llevaba a Candy de la mano, esta sonriente noto como se borraron las sonrisas de todas las secretarias cuando ella entraba y caminaba con Albert, mientras el caminaba seguro y confiado ignorando a las damas con un sutil

- ¡Buenos días! Candy sonrió, al parecer Albert no había dicho nada de su matrimonio en el trabajo, y es que como fue tan sorpresivo y solo la familia allegada estaba ahí, pues Candy estaba enfrentando la desilusión de las damas, que lastima aquí no era la hermanita era la esposa, pensaba sonriente Candy _recordando como Albert hace unas horas estaba con ella en el baño sonreía más feliz_.

Llegaron a su oficina y la dama que estaba se secretaria brindando una hermosa sonrisa se le borró de forma instantánea en cuanto pasó Albert, pero no pasó desapercibida para Candy quien entraba con él.

-Mi cielo esta es mi oficina.

- No Albert, es nuestra oficina, mientras me necesites aquí estaré para ayudarte,

- ¿De verdad? Sonrió Albert y ella dijo

-Pero antes necesito una pequeña confesión… algo leve… dijo coqueta frente a Albert quien tomaba asiento en su escritorio mientras ella se acercaba peligrosa a él.

- ¿Confesión?

- Si mi cielo, recuerdas que me hiciste decirte cuando te bese.

- si

- Bueno ahora no preguntaré nombres pero si me dirás si has tenido algo que ver con alguna secretaria o tal vez más.

- ¡Candy!

- Solo la verdad Albert.

- No Candy, con ninguna secretaria he tenido nada que ver, no son preguntas que tengas que hacerme.

- Bueno fui atacada en un avión por mi esposo, celoso por sentirse relegado, a caso no tengo un poco de derecho de saber de mi esposo, amándolo tanto, y demostrándole que no soy celosa ye estoy segura de su amor. Porque fui muy clara para que supieras que no hay duda que estaba contigo por ti, pude dejar entre dicho y molestarte, pero vi muchas sonrisas borrarse desde la entrada hasta aquí, y quiero trabajar contigo, apoyarte en todo lo que me necesites, no te estoy cuestionando Albert, solo te hice una pregunta que merece la misma calidad e respuesta que te daría yo a ti.

Albert estaba sin palabras, Candy estaba realizando una pregunta y el estaba asustado, sonrió y dijo

-Realmente me sorprendes Candy, pero ni aquí, ni en ninguna de mis oficinas, encontrarás que tenga algo con alguien, si es verdad tuve parejas, nada serio, nada formal, pero no en mi trabajo, es una arma de dos filos.

-Me encanta que seas tan honesto conmigo, sonrió y se alejo de él. Albert pensó, no me creyó, cree que tuve algo que ver con alguien aquí, por Dios, esta celosa. Mientras que Candy sonreía viendo los papeles que estaban en el escritorio y dijo

- Albert esta es un contrato requiere tu firma, no hay firmas adelantadas, no lo firmes hasta que lo leas y lo revisen los demás. Este es un documento importante, viene de América, son las cuentas bancarias de la sección mercantil, en esto solo veo los números en contra y esos son los que hay que revisar, de este documento es solo un aviso de una reunión, estos que están aquí son memorándums de cambios de personal que deben coincidir con los de la computadora, por tanto solo léelos y como no estuviste envíaselos a George para que sea él quien reciba. Albert la escuchó y se soltó sus quijadas, con cara de asombro _pensó ya revisó todos los documentos de su escritorio,_ dijo

- Candy haces siempre esto.

-Si pero no solo de una parte sino de cuatro, la de Max, en los tráiler, la de Tom en la productora, y la de Jim en la juguetera, la de mi padre en las propiedades. ¿Ahora si me crees Albert?

En ese momento entró George y dijo

-Siento tener que presionarte pero necesito que revises esos documentos, Candy lo vio y él le sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y dijo

-Aquí tienes George, revisa este contrato, no lo firmaré hasta que estés seguro y lo firmen los involucrados, estos documentos revisa los egresos y súbelos al sistema detallando los gastos, de que se trata esta reunión, porque mi esposa irá conmigo, y estos memos, no deben estar aquí, son para ti. George abrió los ojos le termino todo el trabajo y dijo

-La reunión es en una hora en el restaurant con los socios Andrew, si va asistir su esposa, no podrá asistir su asistente y Candy dijo

- No hay problema, cuando este cerca de mi esposo yo soy su asistente. Ambos hicieron una sonrisa abierta, Albert tomo la mano de Candy y dijo

-Entonces nos vamos, este es mi maletín, aquí llevó la computadora y todo lo que hace falta, y de este lado llevó lo mejor de mi vida, abrazando a Candy en ese momento la beso. George se quedó serio, tomo los documentos y los vio salir.

No es que Albert ignorará la administración, sino que Candy le dijo todo, si un contrato no está firmado, es que quieren que él lo apruebe, y los demás dejan el trabajo pesado para que el tome la decisión, mientras que si ya viene firmado, el analiza el porqué y ellos ya deben tener todos los pros y contras de una negociación como esa, haciendo que el trabajo sea de todos, no solo de el al tomar las decisiones. Es verdad que Albert no estaba ahí, por tanto todos los memos no podían llegara el, sino a quien estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo.

Cuando salió, Albert beso frente a su asistente a Candy, de tal manera, que tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, después dijo

-Luisa ya conoce a mi esposa Candy Andrew, ¿verdad? Dejando muda a la secretaria que abría sus ojos de forma enorme y Candy agregó

-Estaremos en la junta de los socos Andrew, cualquier detalle, envié un mensaje a su computadora o a su celular, lo que mejor le parezca, Albert y ella caminaron hacia el elevador, donde Albert aprovechando que ella traía pantalón, abrió sus piernas y las coloco en su cintura.

-Terminaremos pronto la reunión, lo prometo.

-No prometas lo que desconocemos mi cielo, pero veremos si realmente es algo importante, si no, no necesitamos irnos, ya verás que todo sale bien. Sonrió Candy haciendo que Albert suspirará.


	9. Amor a la Escocesa

**Capitulo 9**

**Amor a la Escocesa**

Llegaban a la reunión, todos los socios asombrados por la nueva asistente de Albert que al presentarla como su esposa, todos se apenaban y sonreían, ella no le dio importancia, ellos ya no se sintieron incómodos, pero por los negocios ellos no habían asistido a su boda y por tan veloz que se casaron se pensó que la prisa la había puesto la familia para que este tomara el mando.

Candy no abrió la boca para nada, al contrario bajo su vista y estaba en la computadora sin hacer nada, escuchaba atenta con cara de no interesarse, esto para no presionar a los socios con su presencia ahí.

Los socios estaban inquietos porque muchos de ellos quedaban fuera al entrar Albert como dueño legítimo, pero este no lo mencionaba, la tensión aumentaba con venta de acciones de algunos de los socios para retirarse y Albert se tensionaba por la situación, misma que Candy sabía al ver las quijadas de Albert tensas y su mirada que disimuladamente veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Después de varias otras cosas que se trataron esperaban que Albert tomara acciones en ese momento o al menos que una de todas esas decisiones fuera en ese instante para su sorpresa, este contestó.

-Les parece si veo los por menores de estos asuntos y lo vemos en dos días para resolverlo, no es nada que no haya asimilado con mi ingreso a esta administración, ni algo que no haya estimado, cabe mencionar que sin estar involucrado en la administración directa, trabaje de forma indirecta mis otras acciones y me es muy redituable comprar en este momento, que ustedes desean vender, solo que como hay varios socios que desean jubilarse y salir del corporativo, esto puede variar el precio y desestabilizar sus ingresos, puesto que los míos están respaldados por otros accionistas que están interesados.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, ya contaba con respaldo económico, pero donde, cuando, si ellos estaban atentos a los ingresos y si mas de tres vendían las ventas de acciones estarían bajas, pero si no vendían tendrían que aportar de nuevo a la inversión y quedarían enlazados por mayor tiempo, con la posibilidad de crecer sus ingresos y depender de él como siempre. Eso ellos también debían pensarlo, quienes tenían herederos, podrían ser enlazados, pero quienes no. Ya no había fuerza para continuar.

Salieron con una simulada relajación, Albert mostraba tensión no solo en su mandíbula sino en el cuello al subir al auto Candy notó su preocupación, en silencio continuo hasta que el dijera algo para poder inmiscuirse, tal como lo hacía con su Padre. Tuvieron que volver a las empresas Andrew, pidieron alimentos para la oficina, y por fin Albert dijo

-Mentí con respecto a los nuevos accionistas, pero debo saber quien realmente se queda y quien realmente se va.

-Eso es fácil mi amor, los conoces… sabes si cuentan con familia si son mayores si ya están decididos a retirarse, si no hay un documento que los obligue a quedarse, háblale a George, si en algo dudas, ahí sabrás que todo lo resuelves ahora, la observó _desde cuando Candy era su pensamiento, desde que momento analizó eso, como lo hace, no hay en su familia socios de este tipo, no sabe los tipos de contratos que se manejan y no son lo mismo aquí que en América_. Llamo a su secretaria para localizar a George que en ese momento entraba.

-Tiene razón Joven William, el contrato tiene muchas contras que no pueden rebatir, ya están haciendo lío y medio por lo que usted descubrió. Ahora están convenciéndose que no debieron aceptar ni siquiera la propuesta y que debe mostrarle ahora todos los puntos. Albert sonrió viendo a Candy.

-George tenemos los antecedentes de contratos y convenios con los socios Andrew, al parecer Robert, Alfred y Wilson desean vender sus acciones ahora que ingrese a tomar la administración pero quiero saber quien realmente le urge vender las acciones y poder bajarle la propuesta y el precio, antes que perjudique los movimientos generales.

-Me lo temía Sir William, el único que le urge vender y eso es porque sale a vivir fuera del país, quiere descansar de todo, es Alfred. De Robert y Wilson solo están especulando, para ver si viene fuerte o no. Candy sonrió, dijo a George.

-Sr. Johnson, por supuesto que viene fuerte, tenemos nuevos accionistas cinco para ser exactos cuatro en América y uno en Alemania. Albert la vio hizo una media sonrisa ahora quien apoyo su mentira fue ella, _George era conocido por todos los socios Andrew, si había una pequeña mueca de parte de Albert él lo notaría pero con Candy haciendo ese comentario, significaba que él se lo había comentado, y que le mostraba confianza completa a George, aunque fuera eso, ella también estaba especulando. Albert pensó cuatro en América, uno en Alemania, ella me vio con los doctores en Alemania, donativos y sus hermanos son fuertes, su Padre igual definitivamente estaba bien respaldada su especulación_.

George sonrió complacido, pues era evidente que Albert no había dejado de trabajar ni en su luna de miel, y eso lo relajó mucho, con la desaparición de su viaje de bodas y ver los gastos dándose cuenta que había estado en América, después en Alemania, Francia, regresar a Escocia, por supuesto que debía haber posibilidad de contar con un gran apoyo.

Después, salieron relajados mostrando una seguridad y la felicidad de su matrimonio, Albert no se fue directo a casa, se fue a un restaurant, donde ambos relajados conversaron de todo lo acontecido y de cómo ella respaldo con especulaciones las acciones mencionadas.

En la siguiente reunión con los socios Andrew fue dentro de un edificio, ya no fue fuera en efecto el único en vender era Alfred y Albert compró respaldando por completo a bajo precio sin afectar los movimientos de los demás. Los otros querían saber las acciones a continuar.

Albert se llevó a Candy a conocer Escocia el fin de semana, cosa que era un poco tentadora porque ambos estaban todo el tiempo escondiéndose para no llamar la atención ya que Albert es muy conocido en ese País, ahí todos se enteraban que estaba casado, que por fin el líder de los Andrew había sentado cabeza y era fotografiado de manera que ellos no lo notaran pues de eso se encargaban los guardias que desde que volvió Albert se incrementó su trabajo, le informaban todo el tiempo a Albert que ya habían descubierto la insistencia de estar tomándole fotos a él y a su esposa.

Candy por su parte tenía una relación continua y directa con los Hazell quienes llamaban seguido y si tenían problemas consultaban con ella pues le informaban de todo, eso le sorprendía a Albert.

-Amor pareces jefe de tus hermanos, porque te van a importar las nuevas adquisiciones de Max. Candy sonrió al parecer Albert era muy listo sabía todo lo que le informaban a ella, pues al menos Max también conversaba con él de mejor ánimo y se estaban llevando mejor que cuando eran niños.

- Albert te digo un secreto, pero es solo nuestro.

-Por supuesto.

- Cuando alguien depende de ti, no deja de hacerlo nunca, si crece y se fortalece, pero sigue ahí como una seguridad para ellos. No obstante ellos me están informando porque tanto Tom como Max serán padres de nuevo sus esposas están embarazadas o me están informando por si me necesitan este enterada de todo, o para que si yo salgo embarazada ellos también estén enterados, o… Para ese instante Albert ya tenía abiertos sus ojos de forma sorpresiva y Candy agregó - también me sirve para tener la fortaleza de especular deliberadamente y apoyar a mi esposo.

Albert estaba con la boca suelta observándola mientras se quitaba la ropa para darse un baño después de haber cenado con la tía y este se quedó pensando él no se está protegiendo con su esposa, ellos iban a esperar un tiempo, Candy puede quedar embarazada en cualquier momento y lo bueno es que no ha sucedido pero definitivamente le gustaría esa idea, al menos no podía tomar anticonceptivos por los medicamentos que ella estaba tomando, pero eso ya no lo hacía, no se estaba cuidando, él le hizo el amor y nunca noto que tomará nada, o que se mencionara que se estaba cuidando el fue su primer amor y esto estaba bastante claro, sonreía de pensar que pudiera ser padre.

Candy se bañaba y sonreía, como Albert le daba besos ante su secretaria y está definitivamente se notaba ausente y seria, ya no sonreía, pasaba lo mismo con las demás pero al día siguiente tenía una sorpresita muy buena para Albert, así no se aburriría en la oficina.

Ella salió y Albert la esperaba en la cama, mientras veía la televisión con la lámpara prendida. Candy traía su bata encima cubriéndola por encima, en eso se escuchó un fuerte grito que sacó de su ambiente romántico a ambos.

-No señor, esto no se queda así mañana mismo se entera mi sobrina de todo esto.

Albert abría los ojos y Candy dijo

-Se refiere a tu hermana o a mí, porque soy yo la que vive en está casa, tengo mayor posibilidad de que mañana me entere de algo. Albert tomó la bata y se cubrió, se colocó las pantuflas y salió encontrándose con George sonriente

-Pasa algo George, mi tía no se altera nunca de esa forma.

- Parece que ya tuvo su primera vez, sonrió de medio lado y se metió sin decir nada hacia su habitación dejando a Albert asombrado pensando ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Candy salió y dijo

-Ahora vuelvo mi amor.

Candy bajo a la cocina y vio a una chica llorando

-Sucedió algo y quisiera escuchar tu versión. Asimilando que ya sabía el suceso.

- Es que se cayeron varias cosas, estaba levantándolas y como me ayudo el guardia mientras que estaba agachada levantando las cosas, la señorita Elroy pensó que John y yo estábamos haciendo algo, no sé lo que haya pensado.

-No te preocupes Olivia, vete a descansar, mañana temprano cuando ella me informe de nuevo frente a ti las cosas, ya sé ambos puntos de vista y no pasa nada.

-Gracias Señora.

- Como sea, si hay algo de atracción entre John y tu, traten de infórmamelo a mí antes de que ella lo dé por hecho.

- ¡Oh no señora Andrew!, el guardia es nuevo aquí, yo no le he insinuado nada.

- Bueno como quiera siendo nuevo, tal vez le toco pasar por nervios a él también. Candy subió un vaso de leche grande y galletas para disimular el haber bajado a enterarse de las cosas, realmente no tenía ganas de comer extra pero si Albert se le antojaba al menos le diría que a eso bajo, no a enterarse del chisme.

Candy entraba a la habitación y colocaba la leche y las galletas en la mesita de noche, Albert las vio asombrado, Candy fue al tocador y regresó,

-Fuiste por galletas puedo tomar una

- Por supuesto y si gustas leche también traje un vaso grande por si apetecías. Albert se quedó pensativo, En ese tiempo Candy nunca comía galletas con leche por la noche, en la oficina estuvo haciendo llamadas y actividades sola, la miraba intrigado tal vez se le incrementó el apetito, pero si ella estuviera embarazada el no se adelantaría a todas las mujeres les gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias a su esposo, solo que Candy no sabía que tenía un esposo demasiado perspicaz y no le arruinaría su momento.

-Están muy suaves y ricas, ¿tú ya comiste?

- Si durante todo el camino a la habitación, este dejo el vaso en menos de la mitad y las galletas que sobraban en el plato, Candy se quitó la bata y se quedaba en una ropa muy provocadora roja, subiendo como gatita encima de él. Albert sonrió se veía espectacular la tomo de su cintura y la atrajo de inmediato hacia él. Candy quedó sentada con ambas piernas dobladas de cada lado de Albert sintiendo directamente a Albert debajo de ella

- Te ves muy seductora Candy

- Esa es la idea Albert, ¿te gusta?

- Muchísimo, los bustos de Candy le quedaban frente a él y en vez de tomar sus labios, beso directamente a estos haciendo que Candy sonriera por como sentía que despertaba la virilidad de su esposo tan rápidamente haciéndola temblar de deseos.

Albert estaba emocionado, si pensaba en algo se borró por completo Candy era endiabladamente sexy y este lo comprobaba a diario con ella en sus brazos. Después de tanto deseo y placer ambos rendidos y Albert sonriente al ver el hermoso atuendo de Candy sobre la cama mientras él la tenía abrazada desnuda encima de él durmiendo agotada por tan maravillosa actuación de ambos en su luna de miel aun.

Por la mañana ambos después de tener su sagrado buenos días, listos para irse bajaban a desayunar donde Elroy comentaba apenada con Candy

-Debemos hablar Candy

-Tía puede hacerlo frente a Albert ya estoy enterada y el también, dejando sorprendido a este, el no supo nada.

-Pues si esa niña coqueta agachándose de esta forma para incitar al guardia, y este siendo nuevo que de inmediato se colocó tras ella y cuando los encontré ¡Por Dios! Albert tenía su tendedor en la boca, de qué diablos estaba hablando su Tía casi se picaba los labios con el tenedor de pensar la posición de una niña coqueta y un guardia tras ella agachada. Mientras Candy se cubría la boca por imaginar a Albert que no estaba enterado de nada y ella ya estaba diciendo que si, dejando sin habla a Albert.

- Tía comprendo y hable con ambos anoche, quisiera dejara este asunto en mis manos, ya ella entendió mi punto de vista y sencillamente hice una severa acusación a ambos, no volverá a suceder, el guardia es nuevo y mancharía su imagen, mientras que necesitamos mucho de la joven en esta casa ella es eficiente, sin embargo estaré al pendiente de cualquier detalle, usted no se preocupe por nada.

- Gracias hija, desde que llegaste supe que eras la Sra. De esta casa en todos los aspectos y al pensar que estabas en los negocios por trabajar, cuando sé muy bien que lo haces por cuidar a tu marido, y ser la dama que la sociedad se merece, hija estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Todavía darte tiempo para atender asuntos de la casa, definitivamente excedes mis expectativas. George la escuchaba y sonreía de medio lado.

Albert tomaba agua abundante ahora Candy estaba con él para cuidarlo, que pasaba ahí que no se enteró de nada. Y como estuvo eso de que un guardia estuviera teniendo relaciones frente a su tía. Estaba todo acalorado de solo pensarlo.

Subieron al auto y esta vez ambos iban en el auto con chofer Candy llevaba la laptop de Albert sonriendo y George iba al frente con el chofer.

-Que paso anoche que George me dijo que fue la primera vez de mi Tía, ahora sale con un guardia teniendo relaciones con una joven de la casa. Candy soltó las carcajadas y dijo

-Excelente imaginación, esto es genético. Haciendo sonreír a Albert por decir que la imaginación de el era genética.

-Vamos Candy que puedes pensar si no estoy enterado de las cosas.

- Que anoche se cayeron las cosas de una mesa, Olivia las levantaba y el guardia le ayudaba, pero tu Tía llegó y lo vio por la espalda de John el guardia, exagerando la situación, crees que estarían haciendo algo malo cuando ambos pasamos por ese pasillo. George sonrió y agregó

-Yo estaba al frente y vi como John estaba ayudándole a la chica. Pero su tía es una exagerada, necesita algo para entretenerse. Haciendo reír a Candy y Albert por la seriedad en la que lo decía George.

Llegaban a las oficinas y Albert veía otra vez muchas sonrisas en el camino a su oficina, al llegar un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas estaba con la secretaria de él y esta sonriendo dijo

-Sra. Candy Hazell le llegó este arreglo. Albert se sorprendió todos la llamaban Sra. Andrew porque le decían su nombre de soltera y ¿Quién le había enviado ese arreglo a su mujer?

Candy tomo la tarjeta, y la guardo en su saco sin leerla, haciendo que Albert la viera intrigado, acaso eso era una sorpresa porque pronto sería padre, no lo creo, en ese caso le mandaría las rosas a él y de parte de Candy, la secretaria con altivez metió el ramo restregándoselo donde pudiera verlo de frente su jefe. Y Candy notaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin decir nada haciendo una sonrisa ajustada en su boca.


	10. Rosas con Aroma

**Capitulo 10**

**Rosas con aroma **

En su oficina Albert estaba serio sin preguntar nada viendo el ramo que estaba al frente y no quería ponerse celoso, Candy ni había leído la tarjeta todavía, él se ponía a ver los documentos y ella estaba sonriente, sin decir nada.

Candy por su parte, revisaba los documentos separándolos para Albert y dejando los que requerían ser revisados, después Candy recibía llamadas conversaba con varias personas, dejando que Albert atendiera los documentos. Sin embargo este levantaba la vista y miraba el ramo las rosas eran espectaculares, pero ya había celado a Candy y eso era realmente fuera de lugar. Albert trato de concentrarse y terminaba de ver los documentos pasaba a junta y Candy se iba con él, llevándose la laptop para estar a su lado, mientras caminaban Albert comentaba

- Son hermosas las rosas.

- Vaya que lo son, ¡están bellísimas! Plantaba un beso a Albert. Entraban a la sala de juntas, en eso recibía una llamada Candy en vibrador, ella la mandaba a grabación y continuaba en la junta atenta. Terminaban se separaba un poco para hacer la llamada sonreía, Albert estaba con los inversionistas pero su mirada estaba atenta a Candy quien sonreía con el celular, al salir de la junta, mucha sonrisas comenzaron a verse y la casualidad era que todas las secretarias estaban sonriendo maliciosamente, pues no sabían quien le mandaba rosas a la Sra. Andrew y ellas con tal de estar al pendiente comentaban y hablaban muy cortés entre ellas, sonreían tanto y trataban muy amable a Candy quien ni se inmutaba de las rosas.

Candy por su parte después de la junta pidió al chofer que le llevará las rosas a casa, sacándolas de la oficina de Albert al regresar solo había un dulce aroma a rosas y Candy con la revisión de documentos, salían a comer y continuaban las reuniones muy extenuantes, sin embargo ella se conservaba callada y en la laptop.

La semana la pasaban tranquila, el trabajo era igual, lo que si era que cada tercer día recibía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, o de otras variedades costosas de flores, la cual quitaba la tarjeta y la guardaba, Albert solo memorizaba las cosas sin decir nada pensaba en investigar pero podía provocar un problema con Candy, no había posibilidad de embarazo pues Candy no le dijo nada y ella continuaba muy tranquila, pasaba el tiempo, cada tercer día ya sabía que las rosas llegarían y el solo las vería sin decir nada Candy sonriente, las llamadas, mucho trabajo pero algo si se estaba realizando era la agilidad con la que ya no debían tener que estar a des horas, pues el trabajo para las cinco de la tarde ya estaba completo salían los fines de semana, eran de paseos en ambos y las caminatas felices y en una de esas por fin todo salió

- Candy quien te envía las rosas los lunes

- Tú mi amor.

- Por supuesto que no. Dijo asombrado Albert

- Pues te dije que eran hermosas y como eran continuamente.

- Candy déjame ver las tarjetas. Ella sacó la última tarjeta y decía para Candy Hazell "Te amo" la letra A como firma. Albert abrió los ojos asombrado, alguien amaba a su mujer a parte de él, y este como tonto viendo sus rosas durante semanas. - Esto no se queda así. Candy se sorprendió sin decir nada viendo como este llamaba a la florería para investigar.

Las rosas eran por tres meses pagadas en efectivo y con varios mensajes desde un te amo hasta un te necesito y eres mía, todas firmadas con la letra A.

Albert estaba furioso, el no le había comprado rosas a Candy y definitivamente era de él, no del imbécil que estaba nombrando a su mujer con el nombre de soltera y pensaba si esto sería una bromita de Terry pero no lo creía, luego pensaba en los celos de Max, pero era muy bajo para que le hicieran eso, el caso es que las rosas estaban pagadas y no había forma de detenerlas pues quedarían mal pero si detenerlas por un guardia de Albert, sin embargo así no descubriría quien las había enviado.

Candy estaba seria sin decir nada, miraba a Albert y solo atino a decir

-Me estaba haciendo ilusiones de que me enviabas rosas mi amor. Se subió al auto y Albert levantó las cejas_ pensaba en que él no le había dado ningún detalle de su parte, solo mucho amor, besos pasión… pasión… pasión y de un bebe ni sus luces_.

- Candy mi amor, tu sabes cuánto te amo. Subía al auto siguiendo a Candy para hablar con ella y besarla, ella no tenía la culpa de las rosas.

- Si Albert. Candy no decía nada se ponía a jugar con el celular, se recargaba mimosamente en él. Albert se quedaba sin saber que pensar, pasó a una joyería y le compró un hermoso juego de gargantilla, aretes, brazalete y anillo. La llevó a cenar le mostró el regalo sorprendiéndola.

-Candy no te he enviado esas rosas, voy a investigar quien te las envía y porque… créeme puedo suspender las rosas pero no sabré de quien es la bromita esa.

-No te preocupes Albert, ya no las traeré a casa, haré que las repartan con las secretarias. El sonrió, desde que se casó nunca se imaginó que ella fuera una mujer tan excelente, administrativa, inseparable, amante apasionada, no terminaba la lista de cualidades de Candy y las que descubría cada día desde que estaba con él.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida y sabes bien que te amo, ahora tienes un admirador que te envía rosas y dice que eres de él, ¡por Dios! Candy no debes andar sola mi amor. La abrazaba mimoso y protector, Candy sonreía.

- Albert si desde que estamos en Escocia no me he separado de ti ni un instante, si deseas puedo quedarme en casa.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado mi amor. Candy satisfecha le daba un tierno beso, mientras Albert solicitaba la cuenta del restaurant después retirarse para regresar a casa.

El tiempo pasaba, Tom estaba disfrutando el embarazo de Ángela, la salud de su Padre y Jim muy sonriente visitaba a su Padre con Tanya su novia. Max por su parte lucía bastante nervioso, se incrementaba el apetito de este por la tensión y la espera lo preocupaba, conversaba con Tom por las fechas, al parecer Ángela se aliviaría un mes antes que Monic, esperaba otra niña, mientras que Max ignoraba todavía que iba tener pues no se dejaba ver su bebe lo cierto es que su Padre estaba mucho mejor de salud y disfrutaba de las visitas de ambos, esperando que pronto volviera Candy y Albert. Al menos para Navidad.

-Si Tom, estoy moviendo algunas cosas para que Albert tenga que volver, te aseguro que si esto funciona, no querrá volverse a ir de América.

- Te apoyo Max de preferencia que se quede mucho tiempo por acá, así Candy estaría con todos nosotros, recuerda que no se dé cuenta que nosotros lo planeamos, esto se dio por casualidad, nada que no podamos resolver, y que el tenga que estar aquí, es listo pero no más que nosotros.

-Ya sabes ni una palabra de esto, ella podrá estar acá sin saber que somos nosotros los que tenemos ocupado a Albert con el trabajo, no podrá volver a irse, si esto sale como queremos. Al final es la herencia de Candy y no le queda de otra que aceptar por ella.

- Estoy en total acuerdo contigo Max.

Terry por su parte ahora frecuentaba a una chica bastante hermosa, rubia de ojos grandes verdes y recordaba a Candy, sin embargo no lo mencionaba solo lo pensaba la chica era muy bella, su cabello castaño claro no era de la alta sociedad pero si era muy atractiva y desinteresada, pues no le hacía caso a Terry esto lo mantenía muy intrigado en ella.

- Si envíale flores Rosy, la invitaré a cenar esta noche.

- Si señor.

Albert tenía que viajar a América, Candy sonreía al darse cuenta ambos lo disfrutaban, pues Candy vería a su familia de nuevo. Albert descansaría del imbécil de las rosas, así que las rosas podían seguirlas repartiendo cada lunes con las secretarias.

George sonreía por ver como todo en Europa era un éxito de Albert y Candy, así que gustoso los apoyaba a que salieran a expandir los negocios, sobre todo por la nueva dama que dejaron con Elroy para que ambas se hicieran cargo de una actividad de beneficencia que Candy había apoyado y con ella se mantenía a Elroy ocupada.

- Tía la dejo a cargo de nuestra actividad, la señorita Vilma estará con usted en todo, ella estará apoyándola como acordamos.

- Gracias hija. Cuida mucho de William y llámame estaré al pendiente de ustedes

- Si Tía, nosotros también estaremos al pendiente de usted, si tiene problemas hable con George y él se hará cargo.

Viajaban a América y Candy tuvo un mareo el cual ocultó con tranquilidad para no preocupar a Albert, pues ambos estaban muy bien, después de las rosas de la oficina, era lógico que eso estaba dando demasiados resultados, pues Albert no la dejaba ni un minuto sola, al contrario la cuidaba y ambos se amaban con mucho esmero, no quería que eso decayera, ella tenía que cuidar de seguir bien en su matrimonio ya sabía que de la nada Albert se ponía celoso y las rosas lo habían dejado claro.

- Mi amor ¿te sientes bien?

- Por supuesto Albert porque la pregunta

- Porque te amo. Albert la besaba enamorado, le desabrochaba el cinturón y la llevaba en sus brazos trayéndola a su asiento, después de asegurarse de no llevar en ese trayecto a la señorita del servicio, pues prefería llevar el servicio el mismo… _que dejaran a su esposa a solas con el… no tiene precio._

- ¡Albert! ¿Aquí?...

- Si… aquí…

Ambos en pleno vuelo tenían una pasión desenfrenada, misma que disfrutaban del trayecto y Candy amaba a Albert, se daba cuenta que ambos contaban con muchas cosas en común… negocios… placer… y mucha pasión. Albert sonriente después de un primer raund, suspiraba al tener a su mujer frente a él.

- Candy jamás había imaginado que un trayecto tan aburrido pudiera ser tan apasionado. Albert tenía a horcajadas a Candy encima de él, mientras ella sonreía abrazándose de su cuello enamorada de su marido.

- Albert me encanta que estemos así…

- ¿Así? Puedo enseñarte otras maneras diferentes si lo deseas

- Lo que me quieras enseñar, suelo ser muy buena alumna tratándose de mi marido.

- Excelente respuesta, ¡ven acá! Ahora de espalda. Ella sonreía por como Albert le mostraba cuan apasionado era con ella

Con los traslados, Candy estaba agotada. Albert se sintió culpable por no dejarla descansar. Candy se fue a revisar porque estaba así y lo que sospechaba pasó, ya estaba en embarazo y la pasión podía bajar un poco de nivel, más no la descartaría.

Candy sonreía y lloraba ilusionada por cómo le daría la sorpresa a Albert. En una habitación de hotel ambos pasaban la noche para dirigirse a su hogar al día siguiente, Albert dormía y ella lo observaba sonriendo, tenía una prueba de embarazo en las manos que rápidamente marco el positivo, _pensaba cuando fue su último periodo y se quedaba sin poder dormir, con el trabajo no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba tiempo sin sus días, pensaba en el tiempo que le pidieron para cuidarse por las bajas defensas y como ella no se había cuidado porque los medicamentos no debían mezclarse con anticonceptivos, después porque no tenía planes de dejarse llevar por la pasión y ahora, no quería dejar el amor que le brindaba en cada detalle Albert apenada analizaba que ella era egoísta y que tal vez su bebe era quién ahora la necesitaba más y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, su mente en tantos detalles, placeres mientras su hijo ya estaba en su vientre gritando por vitaminas y buenos alimentos. Tocaba su vientre y veía a Albert desnudo a su lado hacía una sonrisa cómplice consigo misma, ¡Todos estará bien bebe!_

Por la mañana Albert sonriendo por como el avión había provocado tanto agotamiento en Candy. Pero la pasión iba en incremento y eso lo gozaba mucho, cerraba los ojos y miraba a Candy cuando le hacía el amor, sonreía y en eso Candy lo llamo

- Ya me siento mejor amor

- Te dejare descansar mi vida, no quiero que te canses ni te estreses, amarte es lo que mejor me ha pasado en la vida.

- A mi también mi amor. Candy planeaba como esconderse para ir al doctor si Albert y ella no se separaban.

Ambos sonrientes aceptaban pero los mimos entre ellos se incrementaban, pues Albert estaba tan feliz que lo amara de esa manera y que compartieran todo, juntos la comunicación que en ambos había era de lo mejor.

Llegaban a la mansión de New York y todo era inesperado,

-Candy bienvenidos están en su casa, pero tengo que salir tengo un compromiso y no llamaron que volvían. Decía una Rosemary apurada por salir mientras abrazaba a Candy y a Albert.

- No te preocupes Ros, solo queríamos darles una sorpresa, pero nosotros iremos a ver a mi familia.

-Los veo después, los quiero se ven muy bien juntos. Albert sonriendo solo respondió

-Gracias Ros. Para después verla salir.

Después de llegar a su nuevo hogar una mansión enorme sin la alegría y amplitud que contaban en Escocia ambos decidieron ir a visitar a la familia Hazell.

- ¡Papá!

- Candy mi niña te ves hermosa hija, ya te extrañaba tanto.

- ¡Oh Papá! que gusto verte bien, ¡mírate! todo un abuelo feliz, dime ¿tu nieta viene seguido?

- Todos los fines de semana está aquí, a veces con Tom o con Ángela y cuando menos crees hasta Jim me la trae robándosela a sus padres. Vio a Albert y sonrió

- ¡Hijo! que gusto verte

- ¿Cómo esta Sr. Hazell?

- En excelentes condiciones hijo ¿pasaran un tiempo con nosotros?

- Tenemos nuestra casa aquí en América, pero tenga por seguro que Candy y yo pasaremos el mayor tiempo posible cerca de usted.

- Eso espero, me la has quitado mucho tiempo ¿que los negocios en América ya no son importantes?

- Por supuesto que sí, solo que por el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, nuestro matrimonio, realmente nos necesitaban allá. Candy al escucharlo sonreía la tomaba en cuenta en todo y eso la hacía sentir mejor que nunca.

Después de pasar el día con su Padre, se prometieron visitarlo el fin de semana que estuviera sus hermanos. Salían de la mansión Hazell tomados de la mano como novios, ahí Albert manejaba y un auto viajaba a parte para custodiarlos, ambos sonreían y apenas se alejaron de la casa, Albert acariciaba su cuerpo haciéndolos sonreír efusivamente.

-Te agradó regresar a América, mi amor. Preguntaba Candy aguantando las ganas de contarle sus sospechas.

- Por supuesto que si Candy, vi tu rostro al llegar a la casa y te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Dijo Candy emocionada

- Si ya lo veras, te veía más feliz cuando estábamos en Escocia, en esta mansión viven Rosemary y parte de mi familia, pero quiero que tengamos una para nosotros solos.

- ¡Una casa!… Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas emocionada. Albert freno el auto, se estacionó

- ¿No te gusta la idea Candy?

- Por supuesto que sí, estoy tan feliz, que lloro de emoción, ¡nuestra primera casa!

- ¡Candy!

- Albert soy muy feliz, nunca me imagine que mis emociones me hicieran llorar así, pero es que siento que mi pecho quiere brincar de alegría. Albert la atrajo hacía si, y la abrazo con ternura. Tomo sus labios lentamente, besos sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas, la vio a los ojos y le respondió

- Pensé que sería bueno radicar cerca de tu familia, ir a Escocia de manera eventual, pero note que te gustaba mucho los jardines y por eso compre una casa a nuestro gusto.

- Gracias mi amor… te amo tanto, jamás dejes de quererme Albert, por favor… ¡jamás!

- ¿Dejaras de amarme Candy?

- Imposible, te he amado tanto… y desde hace tanto tiempo en silencio, es imposible que deje de amarte Albert

- Es mucho más imposible que te deje de amar a ti Candy, sobre pasas todo lo que imagine en una mujer, en mi esposa, en mi amante, pero ¿por qué lloras? ¡sin ti me muero Candy!

- No digas eso Albert… es solo que… suspiraba estaba muy sensible, definitivamente no podía seguir ocultándoselo

- ¿Candy pasa algo amor?

- Quería hacer algo especial… como te lo mereces Albert, solo que me siento… tan emocionada… es probable que… esté esperando un bebe Albert.

Albert se quedo asombrado, _las sospechas que el presentía hacía tiempo eran ciertas, pero él no la dejaba ni un minuto sola, y no le dio oportunidad de sorprenderlo, ahora ella lo estaba sorprendiendo porque si era real_. Su cara era de asombro e incredulidad estaba pensando.

Candy lo veía angustiada _pensaba que tal vez el no deseaba tener hijos todavía para que pudieran disfrutarse más tiempo, o que tal vez quería que avanzaran más en el trabajo y un embarazo no era adecuado en este momento o tal vez estaba preocupado por la operación y tan rápido quedar embarazada_.

- ¿No te agradó verdad Albert? lo siento tanto yo… En ese momento Albert salió de su asombro y la beso efusivamente, tomo su nuca acercándola desesperado porque sintiera el amor que él sentía, Candy se dejaba llevar y sus emociones explotaban en lagrimas, humedeciendo su rostro. Soltaron el beso. Albert sonrió efusivo, contento de que Candy lo fuera a hacer padre en tan poco tiempo.

- Te amo mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que exista esa posibilidad entre nosotros, sabes que muchos se tardan en tener hijos, y ser bendecidos de esta manera es lo mejor que nos puede pasar Candy.

- ¡Albert! Te gusto la idea, no estás molesto conmigo

- Como voy a estar molesto, si cada que hacemos el amor, sabemos que llamamos a alguien y por fin nos han escuchado. La volvió a besar, bajo del auto estacionado, le tomo las manos y la ayudo a bajar para abrazarla y besarla, acariciando su rostro en plena calle.


	11. Trampa Innecesaria

**Capitulo 11**

**Una trampa innecesaria**

Tom sonriente veía los documentos de los bienes de su Padre a nombre de Candy y con la firma de Max y Tom como testigos.

-Papá estos bienes son de Candy y Albert debe hacerse cargo de ellos

- Si hijo pero no le he dicho nada a Candy, la juguetera y sus fabricas quedan a nombre de Jim.

- Bueno Padre, Max y yo queremos que ya le entregues esto a Albert y que sea lo más pronto posible, así no querrá volver a irse a Escocia y llevarse por meses a mi hermana cuando la queremos aquí, Max va a tener a su hijo y yo a la mía aun no sabemos que vaya a ser el bebe de Max, el está muy preocupado Candy es la única que puede respaldar a Max si hay una emergencia.

- Vaya hijo no lo sabía, pero cuenta conmigo tu y Max en los negocios porque Albert no dejará que Candy trabaje cuando es su esposa, así son en su familia hijo.

- Papá al entregarle esto ya verás cómo se va a volver loco Albert con todo lo que se le va a ir encima de trabajo, no tendrá tiempo ni para respirar menos para pensar en ir a Escocia de nuevo y para variar Candy adora a mi hija, tengo el plan de que ella se haga cargo de mi hijita mientras mi esposa da a luz.

- Tom no debes hacer planes con Candy, ella es más lista que ustedes y los va a descubrir

- Papá ella nos descubre y sabe porque lo hacemos, por mantenerla con nosotros, acaso crees que se pondrá del lado de Albert cuando nosotros somos sus hermanos y también la necesitamos.

- ¿Max está enterado de todo esto verdad?

- Por supuesto, está muy nervioso su bebe no deja verse en los ecos, si es un niño no hay problema, lo difícil son las niñas.

- ¿Piensas que tener un hijo varón es más fácil que tener una niña Tom?

- Por supuesto papá, nosotros somos hombres y cuando has batallado con nosotros en cambio tuviste nuestro apoyo para cuidar a Candy, Max se volvía loco por cuidarla, Jim siempre salía regañado por Max, yo la lleve a su primer baile.

Su Padre se quedo con la boca suelta y pensaba. _Gracias a Candy pude con todo y este se contradice frente a mí, quiere que Candy respalde a él y a Max, pero es mejor un hijo varón que una niña, con los tres mayores nos la pasamos en un hospital y otro, Candy jamás se enfermo, fue muy fuerte, un grito de ella y todos marchaban al paso, hasta el mismo Albert era cuidado por ella desde niña. Este dice que es más fácil un varón_.

Albert llegaba a una mansión bellísima blanca con amplios jardines y un bosque en un costado, un lago enorme, en Lakewood.

- ¿Te gusta mi amor?

- ¡Albert! Es enorme y hermosa

- Todo lo que ves es parte de la propiedad

- Albert esto es demasiado hermoso

- No más que saber que vamos a ser padres Candy.

- Tenemos que verlo con el doctor, y como no me dejas sola ni un instante, tendrás que llevarme.

- Por supuesto, en América están todos los Andrew, tendré tiempo para todo mi amor, más si estas a mi lado.

- Por supuesto, Candy lo tomo del rostro y lo beso apasionada, Albert sonrió con picardía y le dijo en su oído.

- Podemos estrenar la casa ahora mi vida. Candy incrédula respondió

- De verdad Albert, no tenemos que quedarnos en la mansión con la familia.

- Tanto te preocupa eso, si lo decía por hacerte el amor en nuestra nueva casa Candy.

- ¡Albert! Candy se puso roja y se escondió en su pecho.

- Ya mande traer el equipaje este es mi regalo de boda para ti Candy. Por eso me tarde en volver a América porque no quería que descubrieras tu regalo.

- Mi regalo…. Es nuestro Albert.

- Eres el mejor regalo del mundo Candy. Albert la tomo en sus brazos, para después entrar por la mansión donde un mayordomo abría la puerta y ambos sonreían con ella en brazos.

Subieron a su habitación Candy estaba emocionada, salía por el balcón y sonreía, Albert la veía enamorado, vio hacia los jardines llenos de rosas hermosas la vista era divina, Albert suspiraba al verla como una niña, ella lo acababa de sorprender y él quería mostrarle su nuevo hogar. Ambos en sincronía ante todos los sucesos.

Candy se mareo de nuevo pero esta vez Albert la veía de inmediato este corrió con ella que se tomaba de una mesa.

- Llamaré a un medico mi amor, esto no está bien. Mi princesa emocionada y ahora su bebe no la deja disfrutar su hogar, no… si ese bebe va a ser muy feliz aquí, tanto como su madre.

Albert mostraba serenidad, pero por dentro su corazón estaba desbocándose como caballo a toda velocidad, _ella estuvo en una cirugía muy complicada y dolorosa, no esperaron el tiempo que deseaban y no esperaban adelantarse, esto tenía que estar bien y Candy estaba muy pálida_.

- Ya realice unas llamadas ahora viene el doctor, recuéstate un momento, a qué horas comimos

- Nos saltamos la comida por los traslados Albert

- En casa de tu Padre, ¿comiste algo?

- No. Estaba tan emocionada que no me percate y cuando llegamos a la casa estaban todos ocupados pues no sabían que veníamos y…

- Basta mi amor, eso debe ser necesitas comer algo, espera, déjame llamar al servicio. En menos de diez minutos había un bufete en la habitación de ellos, Albert le daba de comer en la boca y de beber haciéndola reír por cada cosa que le daba.

Llegaba el médico y fue una aventura enorme para Albert pues Candy no lo dejo salir de la habitación, en primera no conocía al médico y después que él había cooperado para que ese bebe estuviera ahí así que no lo dejaba salir. Albert mostraba su lado bueno mientras que la angustia lo tenía más alterado que sus temores trataba de no reflejarlos.

Por fin entre risas e intentos de escapar de ahí de Albert el doctor sonriendo comentó,

- Pues bien efectivamente señores Andrew serán padres muy pronto pues tiene ya tres meses de embarazo y este bebe es grande, debe comer mejor, necesito hacerle unos estudios urgentes y mejor de una vez la lleva al hospital estos hay que hacerse de inmediato. Tengo un buen presentimiento. Su mujer es muy fuerte y sana, hace deporte no fuma no tiene vicios, y la operación de la medula ya paso, no tiene efectos, solo que bajo sus defensas pero eso lo arreglaremos de inmediato. - Sra. Andrew mucha alimentación sana, bebidas y sobre todo mucho amor, - Sr. Andrew mis sinceras felicitaciones, para tres meses es el bebe más grande que he visto.

Albert estaba atónito y Candy seria, no se había percatado de su embarazo por estar trabajando, sonreía discretamente, le pusieron una inyección de hierro, vitaminas y vacunas programadas.

Albert quería llevarla de inmediato a hacerse el estudio, _como que un bebe muy grande para su princesa, si ella apenas se acababa de dar cuenta, él fue el idiota que la embarazó y ella no estaba preparada ese bebe era su responsabilidad no de ella, debía haberla cuidado, protegido de la bestia con la que se caso_.

Candy noto molesto a Albert y ella sonrió comentó

-Albert soy tan feliz, es todo lo que siempre desee, nuestra casa, nuestro bebe y tu aquí conmigo Dios me quiere mucho Albert voy a tener un hijo del amor de mi vida. Albert la vio a los ojos asombrado, _ella estaba feliz, no le importaba lo del tamaño del bebe_.

- Candy mi amor debí cuidarte y esperar, perdóname tu eres muy buena pero debí cuidarme para no embarazarte.

- ¡Albert! Lo vio sonriendo. Agregó, quiero un bebe Albert siempre quise un bebe igual a ti. Y Como mi hermano tiene tu complexión pues no es extraño que pueda tener un bebe grande, pero no es cualquier cosa, Albert es un bebe, es mi bebe y no quiero que digas comentarios tontos, soy muy feliz y lo triste seria no esperar nada. Ven abrázame por favor Albert, estoy tan emocionada, además ya verás la sorpresa que se llevaran tus cuñados, no solo con la casa sino con su sobrino. Albert abrazándola y en su oído comentó

- ¡Max me matará! Candy sonrió efusivamente le respondió

- Albert… Tom y Max están preparándote una trampa, una grande y enorme trampa y tú vas a caer en ella, porque yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a caer y ahora con nuestro bebe y esta casa, será la trampa innecesaria pero la más ocurrente de tus cuñados.

Albert la vio estaban tan cerca al estar abrazados que Albert pensó en las malditas rosas, pero Candy sonrió, agregó

- No son las rosas Albert. Te van a dar la herencia de mi padre para que te quedes en América porque es la parte que me corresponde, quieren llenarte de trabajo para que no te quieras volver a llevar a tu esposa a Escocia.

- Y que tiene que me den tu herencia que acaso con eso no me iré a Escocia.

- Creo que es la punta del iceberg, al parecer tiene planes conmigo para que por nada te puedas ir de aquí y llevarme contigo.

- ¿Como lo sabes Candy? no estarás especulando con esas ideas.

- Albert son mis hermanos, a veces creo que son tan predecibles, casi puedo apostar que están tan preocupados por los embarazos de sus esposas que ya cayeron en varias tonterías en los negocios por estar distraídos.

- Candy eso es un buen punto. Debes cuidarte mi amor, no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, no estando aquí para ti, así tenga que traer a todos los Andrew a esta casa, tu no estarás en ningún momento sola sin mí, te voy a cuidar y proteger… No llores mi amor, estoy aquí para ti, no para hacerte llorar, te ves tan bella sonriendo,

- Albert es que… dices que me cuidaras y que no me dejaras ni un solo momento, me haces sentir tan bien, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz por tenerte a mi lado Albert.

- Bueno un poco si lo se Candy… retarme a casarnos en tan poco tiempo… ser mi mujer y amarme como lo haces… darme un hijo de forma tan inesperada… y que desees que se parezca a mí, cuando desearía tener una pequeñita como tú en mis brazos…

- ¿De verdad Albert?

- Por supuesto mi vida, una hermosa princesa con tus rizos y tu sonrisa, que traiga a todos corriendo de un lado a otro como lo hacías con tus hermanos y que no se olvide de mi, para besarme aun dormido y protegerme de la lluvia o del frío.

- ¡Albert! Ambos se besaron afanosamente, definitivamente Albert no le importaba las trampas de sus cuñados, era su amor lo importante para él, Candy en ese momento era la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

En otra parte Max veía una imagen nervioso y con tensión ante Mónica

-De verdad ¿este es nuestro bebe?

- Si Max, parece que es una niña igual que la hija de tu hermano. No se deja ver bien esta grande y sus piernitas juntas, con sus manos cubriéndose y… no se deja ver.

- Ya falta menos, le he compraré todo blanco para que no haya problema.

- Por supuesto que lo habrá, el blanco es muy fácil de ensuciarse, no quiero que pidas en blanco espera a que nazca y le compraremos todo lo que necesite.

- Como desees Moni, para mí… me dices, es nuestra hija y si ella dices rosa, rosa será.

- Max no se deja ver y no puedes decir que es una niña, debemos esperar. Timbraba el teléfono y Moni contestaba

- Si Ángela, no se dejo ver tampoco esta ocasión…. Me imagino… Tom rodeado de niñas será un Padre encantador… por supuesto Max le da lo mismo si es niño o niña, solo que esté sano. Max abrió los ojos pensaba _sería más fácil si fuera un niño_.

Terry en un restaurant sonreía con una dama que lo hacía salir de sus cabales.

- Que acaso me va a seguir despreciando Adriana

- Y usted me va a seguir acosando hasta para que lo acompañe a cenar

- No la he acosado, le he insistido…

- Cree que todas las mujeres quieren estar con usted

- Ya te dije que no me trates de usted, somos amigos

- Que yo recuerde no he dicho nada de nuestra amistad

- Lo ves nuestra amistad, se oye muy bien… sobre todo cuando lo dices en ese tono tan coqueto.

- No te estoy coqueteando.

- Mucho mejor, por fin me tuteas… suenas muy bien.

- ¡Por Dios! Eres imposible

- Prometo ser muy posible para ti…

La cara de sorpresa de la joven ante Terry y de desconcierto la hizo al final sonreír, llevaba semanas enviándole flores y por fin le había dado una oportunidad, mientras que Adriana recordaba que todas sus amigas estaban tras Terry Grandchester y ella no quería estar enamorada de un hombre tan fácil de amar. En un suspiro solo respondió

- ¡Ya qué! Y Terry sonrió efusivamente, Adriana era hermosa y no la había visto trabajaba en las oficinas de New York, pronto estaría trabajando con él para mostrarle todas las adquisiciones del país, tenía planes con ella, pero ella era muy distinta a todas, no solo no le daba pie ni oportunidad, sino que lo mantenía alejado y eso lo tenía extasiado.

Adriana era muy inteligente, pero no se entregaría a un hombre solo por ser el mejor de todos ellos, y temblaban sus piernas cuando estaba cerca, la hacía agitarse con solo su presencia y eso le daba coraje pues sentía perder el control cuando él se acercaba, buscando la manera de estar lejos de él todo el tiempo.

Terry por el contrario sonreía, notando como ella quería pasar desapercibida por él, se escondía y todo lo relacionado entre ellos lo evadía con una asistente y con otra para al final darse a desear sin querer frente a Terry que por más que se le escondía solo hacía despertar en él un deseo por tenerla.

Jim en un departamento era seducido por su novia y Tanya feliz porque por fin lograba amar a quien desde niña deseaba, verlo en la escuela de lejos, después amiga de Candy y por no notarse enamorada, ahora ya no usaba lentes, era muy alta sus ojos azules eran apreciados y su cabello castaño rojizo la hacía muy tentadora ante Jim que no dejaba de acercarse porque por fin ambos se daban la oportunidad de amarse.

-Jim por favor cuídate, no quiero salir embarazada y es mi primera vez.

- ¡Tanya! Por supuesto que me cuidare, pero no sabía que era tu primera vez.

- Lo siento. Ella bajo su rostro, apenada y Jim sonrió, tomando su rostro para besarlo.

- Sabes me gustas mucho, no es necesario que hagamos el amor para amarnos, además ahora estaremos más tempo juntos y sabré respetarte, no me gustaría que Candy se diera cuenta que su amiga de la infancia, se abusada por su hermano.

- ¡Abuso! Jim soy mayor y no es abuso cuando te amo, es una entrega.

- Es un abuso no respetar al amor Tanya, y te amo de verdad, haremos las cosas correctamente, no significa que no te desee, pero es mucho mejor cuando esa entrega se da de manera correcta.

- ¡Jim! ¡Te amo! Ambos se besaban y se abrazaban pero Jim sonreía porque siempre vio fea a Tanya, ahora tenerla en sus brazos, ver lo hermosa que se había puesto, parecía el cuento del patito feo y verla ahora era tener al más hermoso cisne en sus brazos

- Mi amor salgamos de aquí, no me resistiré tanto

- ¡Jim! Vamos, salgamos de aquí, que tal vez la que no se resista sea yo. Ambos sonrieron Jim estaba feliz pues Tanya era realmente perfecta y lo amaba tanto como no se imagino amar a alguien.


	12. Discretamente

**Capitulo 12**

**Discretamente**

Albert tomaba la mano de Candy mientras le hacían la ecografía tridimensional en el hospital de especialidades médicas donde decidió llevar a su esposa. Ambos observaban la imagen viendo dos bebes y el médico sonriente agregó

- ¡Gemelitos!, este pequeño es el baroncito y esta la pequeña dama, pero para mayor exactitud son quince semanas. Este equipo es nuevo Sr. Andrew nos dice que sus hijos y su esposa están en excelentes condiciones, que debe cuidarla mucho, estos pequeños ya se están completando en todo su crecimiento,

Candy vio a Albert quien sereno observaba sin hacer comentarios, sus ojos brillaban tan emocionados, Candy lo vio hizo una sonrisa al ver como soltó su boca, cuando le dijeron el sexo de cada bebe con rapidez.

-Albert, vamos a tener dos pequeños, casi no se nota todavía mi embarazo. El doctor viendo que Albert no respondía agregó

- Sra. Andrew, los bebes están acomodados en su cadera, pronto buscaran mayor espacio y será entonces que su hermoso vientre lucirá en su máxima expresión. Albert lo vio al escuchar al doctor inquieto preguntó

- Dr. Hall, ¿Están bien? ¿Se ven muy pequeños? pensamos que era solo un bebe.

- Los bebes se adaptan a la matriz y se acomodan en el espacio que tienen, estos pequeños están en su tamaño y peso, son perfectos. Candy sonrió, mientras trataba de levantarse, Albert al verla de inmediato la ayudaba y no dejaba que hiciera nada, tomaba las toallas, limpiando su vientre con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a Candy por su espalda.

- Albert son hermosos ¿verdad mi amor?

- Te ves hermosa y radiante mi vida, por supuesto que son hermosos, te hacen ver muy divina.

- ¡Albert!

El doctor les daba la espalda, preparando la información y fotografías de sus bebes, ambos emocionados sonreían, Albert al notar que el doctor estaba de espaldas, la beso y ella lo tomó de su cuello demostrándole que estaban felices. Después delicadamente soltó el beso y Albert comentó

- Candy hay que comer bien, por Dios no te alejes ni un momento de mi, voy a estar cuidándote todo el tiempo, ahora cuidaré a tres personas contigo mi amor.

- ¡Albert! Candy bajo la cabeza viendo su vientre y se quedó pensativa

- ¿Sucede algo Candy?

- Me pondré muy gordita ya no seré tan atractiva para ti.

- ¡Candy! por favor… eres el amor de mi vida Candy, nunca pienses eso, acaso cuando sea viejo ya no me amarás, cuando esté lleno de canas y arrugas.

- ¡Albert! ¿Cómo crees?

- La vida es un regalo mi amor, tu irradias vida en este momento, no eres un cuerpo eres mi amor Candy, lo mejor que tengo está ahora aquí, contigo. Eres tú, crees que pueda dejar de amarte. Candy suspiro, ya no dijo nada se abrazaba a Albert.

En el trayecto Candy lo convencía de no decirles nada a su familia hasta que el embarazo estuviera mejor, que no era bueno anunciarlo porque se pondrían nerviosos y ya tenían bastante con sus esposas, como que supieran que su hermana estaba en las mismas condiciones, lo llamarían varias veces al día. Albert sonreía pero en algo eran semejantes a él sus cuñados pensaba.

Pasaban los días y Terry llegaba a la florería "La Dulce Rosa" Mientras que Albert estacionaba su auto y lo vio entrar, este sigilosamente lo siguió para sorprenderlo pero guardó silencio al escucharlo

- Buenos días quiero hacer un pedido especial, programarlo para salidas fuera o dentro de la ciudad y quiero estas notas. Albert llegaba, al verlo se escondió entre unos arreglos mientras escuchaba a Terry. La encargada preguntó

- ¿Los quiere fuera del país?

-No, esta vez solo será dentro del País, aquí tiene, cárguelo todo a mi tarjeta, Gracias. Salió y Albert se escondía, se acerco de inmediato al mostrador y alcanzó a leer el pedido, flores programadas para entrega pensó - _Así que fuiste tú ¡he!, ahora no serán fuera del País. Esperaremos tus florecitas Terry._ La encargada tomo el libro y atendió

-Señor ¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Quiero un ramo enorme, mi esposa y yo estamos esperando bebe, bueno bebes y quiero algo especial, hermoso y grande.

- Por supuesto, mire estos son nuestros diseños, pero siendo ese el motivo puedo asesorarlo, ¿Cómo es su esposa? ¿Qué clase de flores le agradan? ¿Ah encargado antes flores?

- Bueno mi esposa es Candy Andrew y esta es su dirección, ella le fascinan las rosas, pero no sé si ahora quiera algo distinto o especial, puesto que tiene un jardín enorme con ellas, solo que quiero hacerle llegar este ramo de manera sorpresiva.

- Candy Andrew no la tengo en la base de datos, solo tengo a la Srita Candy Hazell, Albert sonrió y agregó

- Efectivamente solo que ahora es mi esposa, por cierto no quiero que reciba ramos de flores de nadie, la dirección es particular y es nuestro domicilio privado.

- La Srita. Candy es su esposa, que alegría ella es una mujer única, por supuesto que la conocemos, es nuestra cliente distinguida, a ella le fascinan estas que son las que el enviaba a su madre donde descansa, porque huelen y relajan el ambiente para que si va su Padre vuelva con una sonrisa al visitarla en donde descansa, y estas son las que ella recibía en la oficina de la juguetera, estas las ordena para su amiga Rosemary y estas para su amiga Patricia, ella dijo que las favoritas de su amiga Annie son estas.

Albert estaba asombrado, _Candy era una especialista en flores, cliente distinguida de ese lugar y el no lo sabía, tal vez Terry lo sabía y decidió jugarle una broma de mal gusto_, pero escuchaba y la dama sonreía emocionada.

- Sr. Andrew su esposa es una gran persona y le enviare las mejores flores que haya recibido en su vida, quedará muy complacido con su pedido.

- Gracias Srita. Cóbrelas de aquí por favor.

Candy estaba asombrada cuando vio en enorme arreglo colorido en su entrada en la casa, la tarjeta asombrosamente expuesta decía

_En el mundo solo una persona puede tenerme en su brazos, y en el mundo solo a esa persona es la que quiero tener en los míos, soy el hombre más feliz desde que nos amamos, la dicha de todas las cosas no se podía superar, hasta que llegaron los frutos de nuestro amor reflejados en tu mirada, Te amo Candy mi hermosa y bella esposa. Tuyo William Albert Andrew._

- ¡Mi amor! ¡Son maravillosas! y tus palabras son… Candy comenzó a sonreír, se recargo en Albert suspirando,_ en ese momento que noto que realmente debió regalarle flores hacía mucho tiempo_, había un pequeño ramo aparte de flores, Candy se sorprendió y tomo la tarjeta hizo una sonrisa y la guardo sin decir nada, Albert levantó las cejas al ver las flores y pensó- _Ya sabe mi dirección... y mando sus flores, me las pagarás Terry, incluyendo las de Escocia_.

Candy sonreía Albert trajo todas las flores que siempre le gustaban, la variedad y el buen gusto en su acomodo la hacía suspirar.

Los días siguientes aparecían rosas en la entrada, pero las de él permanecían intactas, solo las de la mesita de la recepción que no se veía mucho notaba un ramo de rosas que Albert sintió que eran las que Terry enviaba. Coincidentemente cada semana había unas nuevas y pensaba… _programadas eh… síguele… haber cuanto te dura el gusto._

En las oficinas Candy entraba con Albert y ambos se encargaban de unos documentos cuando llegaba un administrador con varios hombres.

- ¿Sra. Candy Andrew?

- ¿Si?

- Le envían estos documentos de su Padre.

- Bueno, déjeme verlos y Albert se acercó.

- Amos tienes que recibirlos vienen tu nombre, aquí

- ¿Mi nombre? Preguntó Albert presintiendo lo que Candy le había prevenido.

- Si, dice que son míos pero que debes firmarlos tú.

Albert intrigado leyó y sonrió ahora comprendía la trampa a al que se refería Candy, era la herencia de ella, aunada a sus bienes, vio a Candy quien sonreía. Albert para sorprenderla dijo

- Señores, estos papeles procederán en un año.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que oyeron, estos documentos son de mi esposa y solo piden que lleve la administración y la aceptaré en un año. Candy se quedo con cara de sorpresa a la vez incrédula, pero no rebatió a Albert menos frente a ellos, los señores tomaron nota y sonriendo dijeron

- ¿Entonces se quedaran con la administración actual? Candy vio como uno de esos hombres bastante mayor como su padre, soltaba el aire como descansando, ella sonrió, si Albert tomaba la administración pasaba a ser parte de los Andrew, al no hacerlo seguían siendo de los Hazell pero a nombre de ella, ellos administrarían y darían cuentas a ella, uno de los hombres dijo

- Bien, señora Andrew, le informaremos detalladamente cualquier movimiento que usted solicite.

- Gracias Sr. Gordon, si no me encuentran aquí, mi esposo puede firmar a mi nombre para recibir o pedir cualquier detalle.

- Señora Andrew, ¿no le importa que continúe la administración actual?

-Al contrario, quiero que continúe igual, ha sido muy eficiente y las veces que he revisado esos documentos y sus movimientos son transparentes y correctos.

- Muchas gracias Señora, pensamos que su esposo quería los bienes de forma inmediata, al notar la petición urgente de traerlos aquí.

- Nosotros no la hemos solicitado respondió Albert con una sonrisa, agregó, pero con gusto si requieren de apoyo o personal a su cargo, cuenten con lo que necesiten de mis empresas.

Emocionados los hombres y con cara de sorpresa sonreían, ellos eran mayores, no tan fácil podían tener un nuevo cargo y tan distinguido como la administración general de los bienes Hazell, ahora con su nueva dueña, para ellos era la posibilidad de jubilarse, aun así, todo esto no cambio, Candy y Albert dejaron todo igual.

- Eso fue inesperado Albert

- Si, pero créeme Candy si tomamos la trampa de lleno, tu hermanos pensaran que se salieron con la suya y así ellos no serán informados, puesto que la nueva dueña eres tú.

-Tienes razón, sabes los señores al parecer estaban nerviosos por ser despedidos y me gusto verlos animados al salir.

- A mi también. Oye Candy y antes de que se me olvide, te han estado llegando ramos de flores y los veo en la esa al salir, ¿son de alguien conocido?

-No hay de qué preocuparse mi amor ¿Estas celoso?

- Candy una mujer casada no debe recibir flores de un hombre

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero esos ramos no tienen importancia mi amor. Albert se quedo serio, _no porque Terry sea amigo de los dos tiene derecho a humillarlo o a enviarle flores a su esposa y eso quedaría claro_. Albert decido llamarlo en cuanto Candy salió

Mientras tanto Terry sonreía Adriana lo había aceptado y ambos estaban programando su salida a un restaurant,

- Hola Terry ¿como estas?

- Bien aquí dirigiéndome a comer, que hay de nuevo amigo

- Bueno quería ver si puedo verte

- Estoy saturado pero el fin de semana quede de ver a Max en la casa de su padre, puedo verte ahí.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos allá.

Después de varias horas, en la oficina Albert abrazaba con cuidado a Candy y conversaba

- Amor iremos a ver a tu padre este fin de semana, ¿no les daremos la sorpresa de tu embarazo?

- Mejor todavía no, que sea algo nuestro, así veremos cómo están de nerviosos mis hermanos y tu estas muy sereno y tranquilo, sin preocuparte por nada.

- Candy… estas aquí, estas bien, comes bien y cuido de ti, no significa que no me preocupe o no me importe.

- Lo sé Albert, me siento muy bien, pero vamos a hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de Papá este fin de semana y no quiero decirle todavía que ya estoy esperando bebes, lo que pasa es que tus cuidados y tus atenciones son tranquilas mientras que las de mis hermanos son extremistas. Me imagino a Tom llamando todos los días y a Max, encima de mí, queriendo dejar todo por saber de mi embarazo eso aunado a que es un parto doble, no quiero ni pensar que Jim querrá enviar a alguien a vigilarme todo el tiempo.

Albert abrió los ojos, _¿Los Hazell, harían eso?_

- Candy, llamé a George y viene para acá, también viene Tía Elroy y…

- ¡Albert! ¿Les dijiste?

- No, les dije que necesitaba que me apoyaran aquí… pero no les informe para que

- Tu también, Albert es un embarazo no seas exagerado.

- Mi amor, el mínimo detalle que falle y no quiero ni pensarlo, George puede cubrirme aquí y Anthony se irá a Escocia junto con Archie

- ¡Que! Hiciste todo eso por mí… Anthony es Ingeniero y Archie ambos son muy atractivos para estar ahí, todas se estarán debatiendo por conquistar a tus familiares y descuidaran las cosas en la empresa. George es el único que conoce bien todo en los negocios y tu aquí, conmigo podríamos solucionar todo.

-Candy no quiero que te agotes y que te malpases. ¿Cómo que son atractivos mis familiares?

- Albert, eres igual de exagerado que mis hermanos. Quería esperar un tiempo más cuando ya se note para decirles y además que con tus cuidados me siento muy bien, ahora con Tía Elroy y George, lo más probable es que se vengan más personas con ellos ¿Cuándo les habías hablado así? Pensaran que hay una emergencia.

- No lo creo. ¿Oh tal vez si?

- Hay mi amor, siempre pensé que eras igual que yo, pero creo que eres como mis hermanos, hay que investigar primero antes de actuar, debiste consultarme entre los dos podemos tomar ese tipo de decisiones

- La verdad quería darte una sorpresa,

-Pues lo has hecho en verdad, no me lo esperaba. Ambos sonrieron. Albert sobaba su vientre con cariño y Candy lo comprendía, ella debía cuidarse más, le estaba dando mayor apetito y las mañanas estaba siendo difícil levantarse quería dormir mas.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, soy feliz cada que leo detalles de ustedes, mil gracias por su apoyo, es invaluable de verdad.**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Acción y Reacción

**Capitulo 13**

**Acción y Reacción**

Pasaban unos días y revisaban el embarazo de Ángela, quien esperaba niña y conversaba en una reunión de chicas planeando los detalles de la fiesta del fin de semana.

-Si Monic, que bueno que se vinieron antes, te ves muy bien, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? Preguntaba con una sonrisa Ángela en el jardín donde estaba Annie, Candy, Tanya, Jessica y Monic con ella. Esta le respondió

- Muy bien, el antojado es Max, está inquieto y quería comprar todo blanco para su supuesta hija, pero todavía no me han confirmado si es niña, no se deja ver.

- A mi me aseguro que es niña pero tampoco se dejaba ver, la verdad estaba muy obscura la ecografía y no me han confirmado, pero siento el embarazo igual que el de mi Jenny, así que es más seguro que sea niña. Tanya con una sonrisa les comentó

- Y han planeado su fiesta de Baby Shower, así podrán recibir muchos detalles para sus bebes.

- Todavía falta tiempo, contesto Candy con una sonrisa sentándose derecha para que no se notara su embarazo, pues sentía moverse a sus bebes en su vientre y no quería que se dieran cuenta todavía. Annie con tristeza dijo

- Pues estaré desocupada todo el tiempo si desean ayuda, al parecer mi novio se va a ir a Escocia. Candy levantó el rostro sabía que era su culpa esa situación. Y comentó

-Deberías decirle que no acepte que se les acaba de incrementar el trabajo aquí a los Andrew, estoy segura que se ocupará más aquí que en Escocia, Jessica dijo

- ¿También a Anthony? porque él se va a Escocia igual la próxima semana. Candy vio a Jessica con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida por que no sabía que Jessica era novia de Anthony.

- Pues si se van deberían ver la manera de que las extrañen y mejor se vayan con sus maridos. Annie sonrió nerviosa, dijo

- Bueno Archie no es tan aventado como Albert para casarse en menos de un mes ¿oh si? Todas se quedaron en silencio, pues Monic y Ángela se habían casado igual así que no respondían nada. De repente Candy saltó un grito y todas se asustaron viendo como se paraba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Ah!… eh creo que me cayó mal el desayuno debo ir al baño, se retiro corriendo hacia la sala, sus bebes por fin habían dado sus primeras patadas, entró a su habitación y llamaba a Albert que fuera por ella.

- Te sientes mal Candy, ya iba para allá,

- Si amor, mis hijos no son mis cómplices más reconocidos, acaban de agarrarme a patadas frente a todas aquí, y si siguen así me van a descubrir. Albert saltó una carcajada enorme por como Candy fue descubierta por sus hijos.

- Voy por ti, no te muevas, nos iremos a caminar un rato para que mis hijos se estiren en ese lugar tan pequeñito donde los tienes.

- ¡Albert! Como que pequeñito, están muy bien.

- Amor eres muy pequeña, y ni siquiera los dejas estirarse, ambos se reían por lo que comentaban.

Tanya estaba extrañada, no le pudo contar a Candy que Jim era su novio, y al parecer se sintió mal esta sin mucho pensó que con el tiempo que lleva de casada puede salir embarazada en cualquier momento, pero mejor no decir nada porque en eso debe darse la sorpresa, así que no le comentaría nada a Jim.

-Monic ¿y si es un niño? preguntó Jessica

- Bueno según Max es más fácil tener un niño que una niña, ellos sufrieron mucho cuidando a Candy. Esta salía y las escuchaba. – Siempre me ha comentado que la sobreprotegen, la verdad no sé de que, Candy es la persona más fuerte y autosuficiente que conozco, creo que Max está equivocado y que una niña es más fácil para mí, sin embargo no lo contradigo, si yo tuviera a Candy de hija seria la madre más feliz del mundo, gracias a ella Max ha sido el hombre más feliz y no le ha faltado nada. Ángela se quedo asombrada, agregó

-Tom piensa exactamente igual a Max, pero sabes, está notando que Jenny es muy tranquila y empezó a recordarse de niño y ellos eran tremendos, por eso está feliz de pensar que sea otra pequeña tranquila como Jenny. Tanya agregó

- No le alcance a comentar a Candy que soy novia de Jim, pero con los embarazos de ustedes como decirle que ya me propuso matrimonio. Mostró su mano y traía un hermoso anillo agregó - Creo que él se lo dirá en el cumpleaños de su Padre.

Todas hicieron algarabía, Candy se recargo con una sonrisa en la pared donde las había escuchado, Monic abrazaba y besaba a Tanya dándole la bienvenida a la familia y Ángela hacia lo mismo esta agregó

- La bienvenida será oficial cuando te la de Candy sin ella no es bienvenida.

- Candy es mi amiga desde hace muchos años espero sea agradable y Candy salió, comentaba

- Eres mi amiga de siempre y si eres muy agradable ¿Por qué no habrías de serlo? Monic comentó

- Nos acaba de informar que es la prometida de Jim. Candy la abrazó, dijo

-Tanya Bienvenida a la familia Hazell, ya son muchas Hazell en esta casa y yo soy una Andrew, pero en mi corazón también soy Hazell y aquí la Hazell mayor es Monic, quien es la esposa de Max. Ella se encargará de todo para que seas bien recibida en esta familia, Monic se levantó y abrazó a Candy respondió

- Candy siempre haces eso, hacer sentir a las personas a tu alrededor tan bien y tan importantes.

- No cuñada, es la verdad gracias a ti y a Ángela seremos más Hazell en esta familia, todas sonreían en eso llegaba Albert, quien la abrazo por la espalda.

- Hola mi amor, veo que estas feliz.

- Albert, aquí recibiendo buenas noticias.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Tanya es la novia de Jim y ya está comprometida con mi hermano. Ángela agregó

- Albert ¿y qué piensas con respecto a que sea un niño o una niña más fácil de educar?

- Creo que ambos, los niños suelen ser de una forma o de otra al igual que las niñas, lo cierto es que si es un niño quiero que sea como el Padre de Candy, un hombre fuerte, sereno y tranquilo y si es una niña como ella, fuerte decisiva y hermosa. Todas se quedaron asombradas ante la respuesta, incluyendo a Candy que las observaba como Annie estaba con la boca abierta y Jessica igual. En eso llegaba Archie sonriendo.

- Hola mi amor, lista ya vine por ti. - Hola Albert como estas, que siempre no me voy a Escocia que me envías a una nueva empresa de apoyo.

- Si Archie. Annie saltó emocionada y abrazó a Archie girando con él, Albert los vio sorprendido, Candy comentó

- Annie es la novia de Archie, Albert.

- ¡Oh! Excelente. Con la algarabía, Albert se acercó al oído de Candy y comentaba mientras ella le respondía igual observando alrededor. Albert comentaba - George llegó y va a estar viajando para igualar las administraciones de América y Europa, solo me pidió que la Srita. Vilma se quede con él, ella es más apoyo para él, que para Tía Elroy.

- ¿Y Tía Elroy?

- Quiere quedarse contigo dice que te extraña mucho… que con Vilma y George se pueden hacer cargo de todo el buen funcionamiento. Rosemary se va a Escocia con su familia.

- Oh voy a extrañar mucho a Ros.

- Bueno apenas me lo acaban de confirmar.

- ¿Y Anthony?

- El desea irse a Escocia.

- Parece que Jessica es su novia.

- Parece que ella anda con otro chico también.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿Como van esas patadas?

- Tienes razón así de pie han de tener más espacio. Ambos sonrieron. Albert la abrazó más. Monic los veía, comentó

- Parecen la pareja perfecta. Albert sonrió y respondió

- Ella es perfecta, Monic. Esta sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Candy.

Ambos salían de la casa, Albert la ayudaba a subir el auto y desde la ventana el padre de Candy la observaba, ya se habían despedido y el la observaba a detalle, al sentarse en el auto vio como Candy se tocaba el vientre sobándolo y sonrió, _pensaba tal vez sea mi regalo de cumpleaños… pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. ¡Mi niña!_

El fin de semana llegaba, Albert y Candy estaban ahí, Tía Elroy estaba por llegar pero George se hacía cargo de sus traslados, así Albert podía arreglar un asunto que lo traía molesto internamente.

Tom y Max estaban en el jardín trasero comentando sobre los embarazos y Jim caminaba de un lado a otro cuando Albert llegó y le colocó un brazo por la espalda

-Jim ¿Te pasa algo?

- No sé cómo decirles que me voy a casar están tan preocupados por los embarazos que… mejor te lo cuento a ti. Albert sonrió ahora comprendía a Candy al decir que no anunciara el embarazo de ella.

- ¡Me alegro! cuenta conmigo en todo, tu dijiste que soy un Hazell desde que me case con Candy así que…

- Gracias Albert. Ya le propuse matrimonio, estoy nervioso, no sé… ella es especial

- ¿Especial? Exigente o… especial bueno

- Especial maravillosa, Albert… Lo que pasa es que ella y yo… no sé… íbamos y no… no quise…

- Vamos Jim, si te propasaste ella sabe que la amas… y te quieres casar con ella…

- Albert es todo lo contrario… ella quería... pero era su primera vez y yo…

- ¿Y? ella te ama Jim

- Albert con quien sea no importa… nunca he estado en la primera vez de alguien y siento…

- Jim solo amala con mayor interés y cuidado, ella te amará y todo estará bien, ven acompáñame a caminar, vemos que es lo que te inquieta.

- Gracias Albert, Max y Tom se burlarían de mi si les pregunto algo, y…

- Vamos.

Max vio como Jim tenía el vaso nervioso y se fue con Albert, ambos caminaban retirándose y Albert no ha alcanzado a llegar. Le hizo una seña a Tom y este volteo a ver, comentó

- Ya debe estar nervioso Albert con todo el trabajo que le llegó. Max preguntó

- ¿Todo se le envió? Sabes note nervioso a Jim, no a Albert.

- ¡Jim! No puede ser, no me ha dicho que tenga problemas con la juguetera, Papá lo está ayudando, todo está en orden y no creo que sea la juguetera. Max inquieto observaba como Albert tomaba por la espalda a Jim, aconsejándolo y se sentía extraño, como aquella ocasión en la que lo vio bailar con Candy…En eso entraba Terry saludándolos

- Hola Max, Tom ¿Cómo están?

- Bien que cuentas…

- Me acepto mi chica y ya tengo novia, viajaremos al sur del país juntos y… Tom sonrió respondió

- ¡Vaya! vas muy rápido… vas a salir como Albert. En eso este y Jim regresaban, se encontraban de frente con Terry Tom y Max. Terry con una sonrisa saludo a ambos y respondió a Tom

- No Tom, no soy tan rápido como Albert, el era novio de Candy desde niña, y… Max se levantó abrió los ojos y vio a Albert. Preguntó

- ¿Desde niña? Candy era tu novia ¿cuando era niña, Albert? Albert sonrió de medio lado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y respondió

- Max, Candy no era mi novia, éramos grandes amigos. Tom asustado por lo que escuchaba dijo

- ¿Amigos? Albert ¿cuánto duro su noviazgo si nunca la vi contigo?

- Tom, Max… Candy es mi esposa y ella y yo teníamos una relación amistosa hasta que nos casamos, esa amistad se convirtió en amor y eso es todo lo que puedo decirles de Candy y de mí. Terry sonrió y agregó

- Se ven ridículos haciendo estas preguntas cuando él es su esposo ahora… Albert lo vio y dijo

- Si Terry, soy su esposo y a una mujer casada no se le envían arreglos florales. Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido y respondió

- Piensas que le envió flores a Candy ¡Estás loco! Yo no le haría eso… con qué fin… Tom y Max lo vieron molesto. Jim agregó

-Terry, estabas molesto porque Candy se casó con Albert… ¿la amabas?

-Por favor si Candy dice que Albert es su novio eterno que él fue al primer hombre que beso… yo que pitos toco en ese plan… además tengo novia y ella me corresponde. Albert incrédulo dijo

- Mi esposa recibió arreglos hace semanas… pensé por un momento que era uno de sus hermanos, pero… Tom dijo

- Candy siempre recibe rosas pero nunca le enviado rosas yo. Jim agregó

- Yo tampoco, y ahora que lo dices no le enviado rosas a mi prometida. Max dijo

- ¡Prometida! ¡Rosas a Candy! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Quien le manda flores a mi hermana aparte de su esposo, y cuando te comprometiste que nosotros no sabíamos nada, que no soy tu hermano Jim, acaso le tienes más confianza a Albert que a mí. Jim se asustó, Albert notó los celos y lo especial de Max y pensaba, _nadie le envía flores a mi esposa, esto no es de aquí_. Jim bajo la cabeza y respondió

- Yo… conversaba con Albert de otras cosas y… Albert agregó

- Esta semana traje a Candy con sus esposas y Tanya comentó el compromiso con ellas, era algo que apenas van a anunciar con su padre, pero ya conocen a Candy… ella lo intuyo y Jim nos quiere dar la sorpresa, pero Tanya se le adelantó. Max bajo la cabeza y dijo

- Esta bien Jim, las mujeres son muy complicadas, uno quiere hacer todo perfecto y ellas salen con sorpresas… ya ves como estamos Tom y yo, que nos preocupábamos que tuvieras problemas con la juguetera, pero hemos estado al pendiente y Papá nos dijo que todo marchaba bien, por eso no te habíamos preguntado nada. Terry agregó

-Albert, yo no le he mandado rosas jamás a Candy, ni antes ni ahora.

- Gracias Terry. Sé que eres un buen amigo, y me tiene incomodo la situación de ver rosas en nuestra casa cada semana o no se cada cuando que pensé… Jim dijo

-Candy es clienta de las rosas, ella es la detallista de la familia, nosotros no enviábamos rosas, ella me enseñó el camino y Tanya es muy feliz cada que le envió detalles que Candy me ayudaba. Tom comentó

- Ella se hizo cargo de las bodas completas de Max y de la mía, y todo fue hermoso, la de ella también. Albert sonrió movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y ya no dijo nada. Max agregó

- Estoy tan preocupado por saber que voy a tener una niña y que quizás deba cuidarla como a Candy, que ya me tiene asustado, si se encuentra con un niño como Albert y me la quita. Albert levantó la cabeza y ambas cejas sorprendido, _cuando se las quitó pensaba_. Tom agregó

- Pues dale gracias que se tope con un niño como Albert, de perdido se casa con ella y resulta que es novio eterno, al menos ya no te preocuparas por otros. Terry miraba a Albert y este estaba mudo, escuchando los comentarios de sus cuñados y Jim termino diciendo

- Pues ojala y tengan hijas como Candy, sus negocios serán los mejores beneficiados, Candy tienen mejor cabeza que ustedes dos juntos, tanto que debieron decirle a ella de los embarazos y ella, estoy seguro ya sabría si es niña o niño, no que nos tienen aquí con la duda sin saber cuándo casarme por esperar a que se alivien mis cuñadas. Terry soltó una carcajada y Albert igual. Este dijo

- En Alemania me asocie con avances médicos en la tecnología, ya lo implementamos aquí y tenemos el primer ultrasonido con pantalla tridimensional para ver a sus hijos desde antes que nazcan, si desean vayan y digan que los envié. Max y Tom se vieron a la cara. Max respondió

- Nos podrían acompañar tú y Candy, me tiene loco mi hija, o mi hijo el caso es que pensaba comprarle todo blanco y Monic no quiere. Tom dijo

- Pues vamos todos, porque mi hijita no quiere dejarse ver pero Ángela piensa que es otra niña.

Jim vio a Albert y este sonrió. Le dijo a Jim

- Déjame ser tu padrino Jim, te apoyaré en todo para tu boda. Este lo abrazó y Max lo vio apenado. Tom sonrió, agregó

- Jim ya sabes que la boda es lo de menos, tu cuentas con nosotros, mira Terry se te va a adelantar y hasta es probable que se case antes que tu y que su hermana dé a luz el mismo día de su boda y no está preocupado. Terry abrió los ojos y dijo

-No, ella se alivia este mes. Albert agregó

- En una semana. Stear escogió el hospital de la familia, será un niño y se llamará Alexander Cornwall Grandchester. Todos lo vieron y Albert se quedo callado.

* * *

_**Amigas: Laila, Carmen Nunez, Candy- Andrew, Gatita Andrew, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Verenice, Olimpia, Sayuri, Karina, varias que están siguiendo esta historia y que prefieren su anonimato, así como quienes eligieron esta como su favorita, mil gracias por leerme... aquí poniendo al corriente todas las historias para que sigan con la trama de esta que comenzó medio que no encendía y ahora esta aclimatándose les propongo que me digan quien le envió las rosas a Candy a Escocia y que se diviertan con esta detallada historia que parece que no quiere acabarse... pero que esta aquí para descubrir porque se llama la así la historia... saludos**_

_**Mayra Exitosa, también las lee y agradece detalladamente sus comentarios uno a uno que si desean enviar sus respuestas con un MP estoy a sus ordenes... anunciándoles que quien adivine se gane algo en esta historia... saludos.**_


End file.
